Perfect Storm
by ladyjet18
Summary: They have finally graduated and are ready to begin their lives. But once Pappy Joe has fallen ill, Lucas and the gang move to Texas for the summer to help him out. While there, complications arise, including Riley's resolve to love Lucas after having her heart broken by Charlie. Lucas and her both know there is something there, and he will fight to get her heart completely.
1. Migration

_**HERE IS MY NEW STORY OF GIRL MEETS WORLD! IT IS MOSTLY BASED ON RILEY AND LUCAS! THERE WILL BE SOME MAYA AND JOSH AND FARKLE AND SMACKLE TOO! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter One *Migration***

"Now is the time for us to shine," Riley says as her eyes roam the graduation class. "The time where our dreams are within reach and possibilities are vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being. This is our world. And the world is waiting!" Riley backs away from the microphone as the students cheer. She smiles triumphantly, at finally graduating high school, of being valedictorian, and getting started with the rest of her life.

Everything after the speech went so fast, in a blink of an eye almost. The caps are in the air quickly, signifying they all are adults now.

Riley catches her cap and rushes off the stage to find her friends. She spots Lucas within the streamers and silly string and jumps into his arms. "We did it!"

Lucas smiles brightly as he spins her around. "Yes we did!" After a couple spins he sets her down on her feet and just stand there. His sea green eyes stare right into her brown ones. So long ago they decided to be just friends. They didn't want to ruin their friendship. And then they started dating other people. Lucas is single now though. She had dated Charlie Gardner for a few months, but then everything turned bad. He wasn't the guy she thought he was. He broke her heart and she doesn't know when she can let someone else in like that again. But all this time, Lucas and Riley still have this undeniable pull between them, even if she is scared to love him.

Riley steps back from the handsome cowboy just as Maya runs up to her. She pulls her into a hug and they both cheer as loud as they can.

"Finally, we are done with this place! Now onto bigger, better things!" Maya shouts as she pumps her fist into the air.

Farkle, Smackle, and Zay find their friends and it turns into a louder fest.

"Is your dad still letting us have the rooftop party to celebrate?" Maya asks her best friend.

Riley grins from ear to ear. "Yes he is! So we should get going!"

* * *

The rooftop looked amazing, with the purple and silver lights hanging down. There is a table off to the side filled with food, thanks to Topanga, and drinks. There are just their close friends from high school gathered. The music is all around them from the speakers Cory set up.

"I can't believe you are going into the medical field." Maya says to Riley as she sips on her punch.

Riley shrugs her shoulders. She had thought at one point she would be a teacher like her dad. It was a hard decision to make. She honestly still doesn't know if going into the medical field is exactly what she wants. She doesn't know about Yale at all. She has been conflicted ever since they accepted her. Ever since she found out Lucas was going to go to Cornell University.

Maya is staying in New York, going into the art program. She submitted some of her artwork there and they loved her. She can't wait, which is surprising to Riley. But when Maya got accepted, all she could talk about was that she will be going to school with Josh. So no wonder she is excited.

"Are you okay? You look lost in thought." Maya says.

Riley laughs at herself. "I guess I kind of was. I just can't believe we are all separating." As she says this Lucas and Farkle step beside them.

"We will still keep in touch." Farkle tells them before wrapping his arm around Maya.

Lucas does the same action around Riley, and pulls her close against him. "We can't lose touch." He says low.

Her eyes look up at him, wondering why he said it like that. She sees the way he is looking at her, like maybe he intends that more to her than anyone. "No we can't." She says back in the same tone that he did.

They hold each other's gazes before Lucas' phone begins to ring.

"I better answer that." He reaches into his jean pocket and takes out his phone. "Hello? Pappy Joe?" He walks to a quieter spot, so he can hear him better.

Meanwhile Zay dances towards them, with Smackle in tow. "You know it almost feels weird to be going back to Texas in a month. It's been so long since I've been there."

Smackle kisses her cute boyfriend on the cheek. "You will do fine. I'm just glad Farkle and I are going to the same school. Stanford won't know what to do with these two genius' around."

Farkle nods in agreement before stealing another kiss from her. "It's going to be interesting."

Riley's mind wonders off as she watches Lucas talk on the phone. He seems upset, the smile he had before completely gone. He runs his fingers through his hair, which is a tell tale sign that whatever Pappy Joe is saying, he don't like at all.

Lucas hangs up the phone. He can't believe the news he just got. It doesn't seem fair at all. Pappy Joe has cancer. The words in his mind makes tears spring to his eyes. The doctor is telling him he may have a year, or he may have a few months. He shakes his head. This is the last thing he needed to hear.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks, stepping beside him.

Her sweet voice interrupts his thoughts. He looks at her and shakes his head. "No. I'm not. Pappy Joe got diagnosed with lung cancer." His voice shakes as he tells her everything that was said in the phone conversation, including the part where he is going to Texas over the summer to help him as much as he can. "He needs me Riles." He knows they were all supposed to spend it together before separating off.

Riley wraps her arms around him, even though her tiny frame is nothing compared to his broad one. "I'm so sorry." Tears threated her own eyes, hearing this awful news. "And of course he does..." She trails off thinking about Lucas having to help on the farm and help him all by himself. "We will go too. We will help you." She suggests. She is not going to let him be alone this summer.

"Riles I can't ask y'all to do that."

She looks over at their group of friends, laughing and celebrating. "Hey guys come over here a second." She calls over to them.

They all oblige by walking to her and Lucas, curious on to why they had to walk over.

"Do you want me to tell them?" She asks him, wondering if he can talk about it again. He almost broke down on her. She doesn't want to make him even more sad.

Lucas gives her a smile. She is always worried about him, always putting his feelings above her own. She has always been so sweet to him. "I can tell them." He explains the situation to all of them, feeling strong when Riley grabs his hand for support.

"Of course we will go and help you. We don't have to start moving into our dorms until August." Farkle says to him. "We will be there for as long as it takes."

Zay pats his best friend on the back. "I was already going back to Texas, but you better believe I will be helping you. Pappy Joe has always been a grandpa to me too."

"I'm coming too. We are all here for you Ranger Rick." Maya looks at Riley. "Now we just have to convince our parents to let us go to Texas for the summer. They were wanting to spend some of it with us."

"Yeah I know. But this is important." Riley squeezes Lucas' hand. "I'm going whether they like it or not."

Lucas pulls her into a big hug, thankful for this amazing girl who is always there for him. "Thank you." He holds her for too long, reveling at the scent of her strawberry hair, before he finally lets go of her. He looks at everyone else and gives them a sad smile. "Thank you all. I'm so glad I have friends like you."

"So first stop into the journey of our lives is Texas." Farkle says.


	2. Where the Wild Things Are

_**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME A FEW DAYS TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BUT HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Two *Where the Wild Things Are***

Texas. It seems like a whole new world to Riley. It's been years since she has set foot on this ground. She wonders around the farmhouse, and stares out into the distance. So much land covers the property, with horses running around. She is amazed at the view, at the sun peeking out brightly above the beautiful creatures. It almost seems like a dream.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Lucas says, as he steps beside her.

Riley nods, still astonished at the horses. She has always wanted to learn to ride. Ever since she was a little girl. The last time they were here they were focused on the rodeo. But she also knows this is about Pappy Joe, not about her childhood dreams. "They are so amazing."

Lucas smiles at her. He loves the way her face lights up when she gets excited about something. There are many things he loves about her. "Are you ready to see Pappy Joe?"

Riley nods and follows him into the house. She's happy she gets to see Pappy Joe, just not happy about the circumstances.

Maya, Farkle, Zay and Josh, who had volunteered at the last second to join them and help, are sitting on the couch. Pappy Joe is sitting in his recliner.

He slowly gets up from his chair and wraps his arms around his grandson. He is so thankful for this young man, who reminds him of him when he was his age. "Thank you for comin'." He tells him and backs away to look at everyone else. "Thank y'all for comin' too."

Lucas smiles through the tears he feels sprouting up. "Of course." He can see a change in his Pappy by just a glance. He isn't as lively as he used to be. "When do we need to get started?" He asks him, ready to begin on the farm. Honestly, he has missed being here. He has missed this old place.

"Yeah whatever you need, we are here." Riley tells him.

Pappy Joe looks at her with a sincerity. He is so glad she is still in Lucas' life. He hopes while they are here they can finally be together. If there is one girl he pictured with Lucas, it would be Riley. "Thank you sweetie." He gathers her into a hug and squeezes. "I'm glad he has you." He whispers to where she is the only one who can hear.

She smiles before she backs away.

"Anyway, some of the fellas down the road helped for the day. So for tonight just enjoy your time here. Tomorrow is when the work begins." He tells them all. He sits back in his recliner, feeling slightly weak from standing for so long.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks him.

"I'm alright. I just need to rest. Now y'all go have fun." He shoos them away and starts rocking the recliner back and forth.

They all head outside into the Texas heat and take in the view before them.

"So what are we going to do?" Zay asks, loving the feeling of being back home. He has missed this place a lot. New York was great, but Texas will always be home to him.

Lucas ponders the question before an idea pops into his head. "We could all go camping by the lake? I know I have tents in the barn and sleeping bags. We can swim, make a fire, roast some hotdogs and marshmallows. We can get some drinks in the cooler too." He looks at all his friends and watches them nod.

"Sounds good to me." Josh says. He was glad they let him come along. He didn't have any plans for the summer, and when he found out Lucas' grandpa was ill, he felt the need to help too. Plus a whole summer with Maya didn't sound too bad either.

"Alright lets go get set up." Lucas says to them. He looks to Riley before saying, "How about y'all take my truck down there with the supplies and we will take a couple horses down." He refers to him and her.

"Sounds good man see y'all down there." Zay tells them and grabs Lucas' keys from him.

Maya winks at Riley before following them to get everything.

Riley ignores the wink and turns her attention to Lucas. "I don't know how to ride a horse. And why are we taking horses down there?"

He smiles at her. "You are going to learn. I know you have always wanted to. And they like going down there it will be just as fun for them as it will be for us. Come on let's go get a couple." He takes her small hand in his and leads her to the stable.

She tries to ignore the bubbly feeling she has inside of her from holding his hand. But it's hard. He has always made her feel this way. But she knows it needs to stop. She can't deal with another heartbreak. They are headed down different paths once the summer ends, and she is not going to begin something that will surely end. She takes her hand out of his and roams the stable.

The horses are beautiful. Every single one of them. How can she possibly choose which one to ride? But the question is answered once a white horse pokes it's head out towards her. She stops in her tracks. She places her hand on the horse's mane and it leans towards her more.

"This one looks so close to the one you rode into the school on student election day." Riley points out.

Lucas walks to her and the horse. "She is. After I did that we paid for her to stay at the stables in New York until Pappy Joe could pick her up. Her name is Beauty."

It seems so long ago when he rode in on this horse and told her she was his princess. She holds back telling him she wishes he would say it now. "I want to ride her."

He smiles and enters the stall. He lifts a blanket off the shelf and places it on her back. Once he does that, he places the saddle on her and then the reigns. He walks her out to Riley and hands her the reigns. "There you go." He walks to another stall and smiles when he sees the horse inside it. Faith. He has been here for years, and has always been Lucas' horse.

"Is that your horse?" Riley asks, reveling at the gorgeous dark brown that envelops it's body.

Lucas repeats his actions with Faith like he did with Beauty. "Yes his name is Faith. I love him very much." They begin their way outside. "Just repeat what I do okay Riles?"

She nods her head and watches intently as Lucas climbs on Faith. He does it so easily, like a real cowboy.

"Okay your turn to mount her." He tells her.

She assumes mount means to get on the horse. She obliges and places her left foot in the left stirrup. Her hand wraps around the horn on the saddle and pulls herself upward. She swings her other leg around Beauty's body and inserts her right foot into the right stirrup.

Lucas claps, impressed with the girl in front of him. He didn't she could get more attractive to him, but she has. "Way to go Riles! Alright make sure you are balanced. You need to keep your back straight. Hold the reigns. Kick her with your heels slightly..." Lucas does as he is saying and Riley goes along with his orders.

After a few tries, and a few aggravated sighs from Riley, they begin to walk their way down the trail that leads to the campsite.

Riley's butt plops down on the saddle with each trot.

"Try not to do that." Lucas says to her, trying not to laugh in the process. "Do you want to go faster?" His eyebrows raises and a grin spreads across his face.

"Yes I do." She replies automatically. She wants to get the complete fill of it all.

Lucas makes a noise and movement and speeds away from her. "Do what I did!" He yells back.

Riley, determined to get this right, repeats what he did and Beauty responds and they speed towards Lucas. She feels all her sadness, heartbreak, and anger leave her body as she rides Beauty. They are replaced with an excitement she has never felt before in her life. An excitement that is completely indescribable.

Lucas looks back and his heart skips a beat. He watches her face show a happiness he hasn't ever seen in her. He can't help but think how beautiful she looks on that horse. He also can't help but think that she belongs on a horse. That she belongs here.


	3. Forever Young

_**ALRIGHT I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH BUT WITH WORK AND EVERYTHING IT GETS DIFFICULT. BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Three *Forever Young***

Riley's heart finally slows down once they get to the campsite. She has never felt more alive than she did riding Beauty. It's a feeling she wants to feel everyday for the rest of her life. She shakes her head at herself. She can't be wishing stuff like that. She can't wish to stay here with Beauty, when it isn't in the cards for her to even stay here. She is just in Texas for the summer, so is Lucas.

Riley slides off the saddle and lands on her feet. She repeats Lucas' actions and ties Beauty down, so she can't get away.

"Well what did you think?" Lucas asks her, even though he already knows her answer. He gets the same way when he rides Faith. It's an unknown feeling that only comes when riding a horse.

Once again her face lights up thinking about it. All the thoughts about her not meant to be here later on down the road, evaporates. "It was amazing. I've never felt so alive." She answers truthfully.

A big grin spreads across his face. "I know what you mean. I'm glad you liked it. You looked like a real cowgirl up there."

She smiles back at him. "Why thank you." She notices that the others are still unloading everything. "I think we should go help them." She points out to Lucas. "But first I want to say thank you for doing that for me. I know you know I've always wanted to do that. You made my dream come true."

He steps in front of her and looks down into her brown eyes. "I want to make all your dreams come true. I'm always going to try and make you happy."

Riley is taken back by his words. Before she can even think of a response back Maya interrupts.

"Hey lovebirds how about some help?"

Both Riley's and Lucas' cheeks flush red from the comment.

Riley shrugs it off though and gives Maya a mean look, well as mean as Riley can give. "We are not lovebirds." She helps Maya take out the sleeping bags from the truck.

Maya rolls her eyes at her best friend. She doesn't understand why she is being so stubborn. Riley has always loved Lucas and vice versa. It bugs her that they won't together. Her blue eyes go to Josh, who is helping Lucas set up the fire. If she could have the guy she has been pining for, she would take him in a heartbeat.

Josh notices her looking at him and smiles at her. He knows he has to make a decision, and soon. All of these years she has been trying to date him and he has been holding back because of her age. He told her that they were playing the long game. Could now be when he makes his move?

"You seem distracted." Lucas points out to Josh.

Josh laughs and finishes helping with the fire. "I guess you could say that. I have a lot on my mind. Of course my thoughts are no where near as troubled as yours. How are you holding up with this?"

Lucas kicks at the dirt with his boot. "I don't know how to feel about Pappy Joe. I know I'm scared. I know I don't want to lose him. I'm trying to be okay though..." His eyes go to the brunette who makes his heart pound. He watches her lay out the sleeping bags and giggle with Maya. "I try to think about other things."

Josh looks in the direction Lucas is looking. He smiles, knowing his niece is the reason Lucas is staying sane through all of this. "Why aren't you guys together? All these years of loving each other and you two still claim to be just friends."

"We thought we could try a few years ago, but we didn't want our friendship ruined. She was so worried we would break up and hate each other. And then she started dating Charlie, and he broke her heart. Ever since she has sworn off love. She doesn't want a broken heart again. Even though I would never do anything to hurt her." Lucas says as he shakes his head. "It's all complicated."

"Just don't give up on her. I know she loves you and wants to be with you." Josh pats his back.

Lucas throws more wood in the fire. "So when are you going to take your own advice and date Maya?"

"I think soon. The timing just needs to be right."

Lucas looks around them. "A fire by the stars seems like great timing to me."

Josh laughs and nods his head. "You might be right about that."

* * *

It's later in the night, and everyone is gathered around the fire. Each one has an ice cold beer in their hand, as they all just sit and talk about everything.

"It doesn't seem real that we are moving away." Farkle says as he takes a sip of his bitter drink. He has never been much of a drinker, but he thought tonight would be a time to try.

"No it doesn't." Riley replies. Her eyes watch the flames dance around on the wood. All she feels is dread about moving and attending Yale. She wants more than anything to be excited about it, but she isn't.

Maya sighs into her bottle. "How about we just have fun tonight. No moving talk or college talk. We still have awhile before we go our separate ways. Let's just celebrate being young still." She looks around at all her friends and smiles when they agree. She raises her bottle and they copy her action. "May our hearts always be joyful and may our song always be sung. May we stay forever young."

They all clink their bottles together and cheer as they do.

"I like that. How did you come up with it?" Riley asks her blonde best friend.

She smiles and takes a big gulp of her beer. "Bob Marley said it once. I just like it because it tells us to live life to the fullest."

Josh looks at her with astonishment. He hadn't realized it until now, but she is more grown up than he has ever seen her. He revels at the flames dancing in her eyes, and the way the slight breeze blows her long, blonde hair. She is grown up from the inside out. "I love that." He tells her.

She peeks up at him through her eyelashes. "So live by it, live life to the fullest." She challenges him.

Josh smirks at her.

"She called you out Josh." Zay says. "What are you going to do about it?"

Josh looks at Lucas, thinking about their conversation from earlier. He has been playing the long game for too long. She is going to the same college as him, so it's not like distance is going to be a factor. He can't keep waiting. He needs to make her is before someone else does. He sets his beer to the side and gets on his feet. He walks around the fire to Maya and holds his hand out to her.

Maya's heart begins to race as she places her small hand in his. She gets to her feet, and their faces are only a mere inch apart. She bites her lip in anticipation.

Josh doesn't know if it's the beer or newfound confidence, but he isn't scared at all to let her and everyone else know he wants her to be his. "I know I have been making us wait a long time to be together. I think we have waited long enough. I'm done wasting time, Maya. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maya swallows down her shock and lets the excitement take over. He finally asked after all this time! "Yes! Of course I will."

Everyone cheers as the two kiss by the fire.

Lucas' blue eyes go to Riley.

She looks back at him.

They stare at each other for awhile, not knowing what the other one is thinking.

He wishes it could be that simple with her. He wishes that he could get up and go to her and tell her how much he still loves her.

She wishes it could be that simple with him. She wishes that she wasn't so scared or that they weren't moving far away from each other.

They love each other and they don't think they will ever stop.

Once Maya and Josh are done kissing, silence takes over the group. They all know they have a long summer ahead of them, but they know it will go by quickly.

"I can't wait to see what farm life is like." Farkle says, excited.

Lucas laughs. "It's a lot harder than you think. But with everyone pitching in, it should make it a little easier. Have you ever driven a tractor?"

Farkle gives him a look. "No."

"You will learn tomorrow."

Zay laughs in his bottle. "I can't wait to watch that."

Laughter echoes around the group, except for Farkle.

After awhile most of them begin to fall asleep, the fire and alcohol finally taking it's toll.

Riley is still awake, staring in the campfire, like maybe the flames holds all the answers. She is so lost with everything. She has never been this lost.

"Riles, are you alright?" Lucas asks, as he raises up and notices her still awake.

She jumps, not realizing he was still up. "I thought you were asleep."

He shakes his head and scoots himself closer to her with his sleeping bag in tow. "I can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind."

She nods her head, understanding completely. "Are you thinking about Pappy Joe?"

"Yeah I am. I'm thinking what if the summer won't be enough. What if he needs me longer than that?"

She looks away from the fire and into his eyes. "Are you thinking about staying here?"

He nods his head. "What should I do?"

"I can't answer that for you Lucas. That is your decision to make." She puts her arm through his and lays her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I wish you could answer it for me. You have your life together. You always do. You know exactly what you want do with your life." His eyes start to fill up as he says this.

Riley scoffs. "I don't have anything together. I'm a mess. I'm so confused about everything."

Lucas gets her to look at him again. He is shocked to hear her say this. All this time he thought she was doing what she wanted to do. "You don't want to go to Yale?"

She shrugs her shoulder. "Yes and no. There is just something holding me back."

"What is holding you back?"

Her eyes go to the sky. She looks at the stars that dot the dark, amazed at how many are up there. "You don't see a view like this in New York. It's beautiful."

He stares at her, waiting for her to answer the question all the while thinking that she is the beautiful view. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Those stars don't even come close. "What is holding you back?"

She smiles and lays back against her sleeping bag. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to Yale and that is that."

Lucas follows suit and lays down on his bag.

They are very close, arm to arm, and they just listen to each other breathe as they stare up at the stars.

He doesn't know why she won't tell him what has her confused. She usually tells him everything. So just says, "If Yale isn't what you truly want, don't go. You can't waste your life doing something you don't want to do. Live life to the fullest Riles. Follow your heart." He laughs at himself then. "I sounded so cheesy didn't I?"

She smiles and scoots closer to her Texan hero. "Yeah it was cheesy. But you always know what to say."

Lucas rolls over and wraps his arm around her. "You bring it out of me."

They don't say anything else. They stay in each other's arms and comfort each other. They don't know what the future holds, but they do know they can always count on each other to be there.


	4. Deny, Deny, Deny

_**I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Four *Deny, Deny, Deny***

Lucas wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. The Texas sun is beating down on him as he loads up the hay bales on the back of his truck. It's ridiculous how hot it gets there, but he doesn't mind. He has always loved working on this farm. He loads up another bale as Zay walks to him.

Zay had just got done mending the fence that surrounds the goats. "Do you need help?"

Lucas nods his head towards the other bales and Zay picks one up to throw on the truck.

"So you and Riley, cuddling this morning, what was that about?" He asks Lucas, hoping this means they will be together.

Lucas sighs as he loads up the last hay bale. "We were talking last night and looking at the stars. We fell asleep together and I guess we just woke up that way." He doesn't really know what to say about it. When they woke up like that Riley moved so fast, but they all caught them anyway. He knows she loved it, and he knows he loved it too.

Zay gives him a look. "I'm your best friend. You need to do better than that."

Lucas rolls his eyes at him. "Okay so we were cuddling before we went to sleep." He admits.

Zay smiles big at him. "So does that mean you two are a thing?"

Lucas gets in his truck and Zay follows. "We have always been something, but no we are not together officially. Riley is not going to let it happen." He turns the ignition on and he drives down to the stables. "She has a lot on her mind and so do I. I guess right now just isn't the time."

Zay shakes his head at him. He gets out of the truck with Lucas and they start taking down the hay bales. "Riley would let it happen. She may be in denial, but me and you both know you could get her. I think you should keep trying."

"It's funny because Josh told me to do the same thing."

"You should listen to us then. We know what we are talking about."

As Zay says this, Riley and Maya walk out of the stables.

"We just cleaned the stalls and gave them all some water. What else do you need us to do?" Riley asks, trying to avoid making eye contact with Lucas. She can't believe she cuddled with him last night. She doesn't know what she was thinking. She couldn't focus, with his amazing smile, musky cologne, and those blue eyes. She shakes her head at herself. She needs some self control.

Lucas notices her demeanor and smiles to himself. He is getting to her. He eyes her getup, jeans and boots with a t-shirt. Her hair is pulled back and she has dirt caked all over her. He tries not to think about how attractive she looks right now, but it's hard. "You could work on the garden. I believe there are some vegetables to pick."

She nods at him and saunters away, feeling his eyes on her as she does.

"He is staring at you." Maya says. "I mean really staring at you. He might even be drooling. Those wranglers must be doing it for him." She points to the jeans Riley has on.

Riley and her had went shopping for some clothes to wear on the farm. She didn't think her dresses and Maya's wild outfits would cut it. "He is not looking at me."

Maya laughs, which echoes around them. "You even see him so shut up. You still haven't explained yourself about this morning."

They reach the garden and Riley grabs a basket. She grabs some gloves also before turning to her best friend. "There isn't anything to explain. We woke up cuddling. I'm a cuddly sleeper. It happens." She shrugs her shoulders as she says this to try and make it more believable.

"Funny, because your sleeping bags weren't near each other when I was asleep."

"Well we talked some last night. He needed some comfort about Pappy Joe. He is thinking about staying here." Riley starts down the first row of the garden, picking the vegetables that are ready.

Maya starts down the second row, but pauses when she hears her say this. "He is going to stay? What about becoming a veterinarian?"

"He is worried Pappy Joe won't be able to take care of the farm, which is understandable. This farm is a big deal to this family." Riley finishes the first row and starts on the third. It makes her sad just talking about it.

"Are you going to stay with him?" Maya asks.

Riley, surprised she would ask her that, looks at her with disbelief. "Why would I stay? I have to go to Yale and it isn't my place to stay at. He will have Zay here to help him."

"I asked that because maybe you should stay here. Riley, when you are passionate about something you talk about it all the time. You always have a big smile. But when Yale is mentioned, you are down. I don't think you want to go there." She points out to her. She just wants her best friend happy and that school isn't what would make her that way.

Riley finishes the last row and starts walking up the path, leaving Maya behind. "I want to go to Yale!" She yells back to her. She keeps walking until she gets to the house. She spots Pappy Joe on the porch, sitting in his rocking chair, staring at the view ahead of him. "Do you need anything while I go inside?" She asks him.

He turns his head and looks at her. He smiles brightly and shakes his head. "Don't worry about me I'm just enjoying the summer sun. It's nice out ain't it?"

Riley nods in agreement. "Yes it is. I think I will get you some water though. I'll be right back."

Before she can walk inside though, Pappy Joe stops her with his words. "I meant it Riley. I'm glad he has you in his life. That boy may be strong as a horse, but it's always good to know he has someone to fall back on if he needs it. I know you are the reason he was able to get through being in New York. I also know you are the reason he is getting through all of this now. Thank you."

She smiles as tears begin to well in her eyes. "I'll always be there for him. I'm going to put these vegetables up and get you some water." She opens the front door and shuts it behind her once she gets inside. The air conditioning hits her just as the tears she was holding in fall down her cheeks. She takes a couple minutes to let it all out before composing herself. She wipes the excess tears, puts the vegetables up, and grabs an ice cold glass of water for him.

She walks back on the porch and hands him his drink. "If you need anything else just let me know okay?"

He nods at her and she walks back onto the farm land just as Maya begins to walk up with her basket of vegetables.

He smiles out, watching Riley head to Lucas and his face lighting up seeing her. He knows they love each other. He has known all along. He also knows that they will be together. He has prayed many nights about this and he will keep praying. They maybe in denial now, but that love is going to consume them one day, unexpectedly.

Maya steps onto the porch and smiles at Pappy Joe. "Are you enjoying the view?"

He watches Lucas place a hand on Riley's cheek before she backs away. "Yes I am."


	5. Damage Case

_**OK Y'ALL HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Five *Damage Case***

Riley is brushing Beauty's mane, getting all the tangles out from their ride they just had. Pappy Joe told her to ride her anytime she wanted, that Beauty is hers. It brought tears to her eyes that he just gave her the horse. But also because it won't be too long she will be leaving her behind for Yale. She accepted his amazing gift, but told him she could only call Beauty hers for a short time. He told her even when she leaves Beauty is hers, and she can come to the farm anytime to visit her.

"You are my horse now." Riley whispers to her.

Beauty lets out a long neigh and bobs her head up and down.

Riley has learned that means she is happy. She has learned a lot being in Texas. She learned to: ride a horse, how to take care of a horse, take care of a garden, to milk a goat, and fishing. She still hasn't gotten some of it down. She is still learning how to: shoot a gun, drive a stick shift, and drive the tractor. Lucas said she might as well try new things while she is staying there. He has been teaching her when he can.

It's only been two weeks since they had arrived there and she has processed so much. She loves it at the farm. She can't believe how well she has adapted there already. Pappy Joe keeps saying she was meant to be at a farm. She never thought that would be possible.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucas says.

Riley jumps and drops the brush she was using on Beauty's mane. "Why must you always scare me?"

He laughs and picks the brush up. He had been standing in the entrance of the stables, watching her tend to Beauty. He could tell she was deep in thought. She always has that distant look in her eyes and stares off into space with wonderment, when she is thinking about happy things. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He hands her the brush. "I was going to tell you that you have been amazing. I have never seen anyone learn so quickly."

Riley smiles and strokes the white mane in front of her a couple more times. "I enjoy it." She places the brush back where it belongs and turns to look at him. "I can't explain it, but I have found a happiness here I didn't know existed." The truth slips out of her mouth easily.

Lucas nods, understanding completely. He knows that happiness. "I'm glad you aren't being tortured here."

"It's amazing here." She tells him as more thoughts run through her head. She doesn't want to be anywhere else. "Thank you for showing me more to this life."

Lucas steps towards her until they are only a few mere inches apart. "I can show you a lot more." He stares deep into her eyes and places a hand on her now blushed cheek.

Her heart quickens in her chest. Her mind is screaming for her to back away, to get out of the situation. She tries to back away, but it's like her feet have a mind of their own. She is frozen in place.

He starts to lean in slowly, to make sure she does want him to kiss her. He wouldn't want to force it on her. But she isn't backing away. She isn't saying no. He smiles down at her and lets his lips touch hers.

There is an automatic charge through his body as their mouths finally touch after all this time. But it ends too soon.

Riley's mind registers completely what she is doing. She backs away from him, away from the kiss. She can't be letting him do that. She can't let him in. "I can't Lucas."

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Why? I'm not Charlie. I'm not going to hurt you like he did. You know who I am. You know how I am. You know how I feel about you."

Riley starts to walk out of the stables but he stops her.

"Why are you avoiding this? Avoiding us?"

She shakes her head at him and gets his hand off of her arm. "We can't be together. You are either staying here or going to Cornell. I'm going to Yale. Long distance isn't going to work with us. I don't want us ruined."

He turns away from her. "You are just scared to let someone else in."

She opens her mouth to speak, but Zay interrupts.

"Hey Lucas, there is a certain someone out here that wants to see you." He tells him.

Lucas gives him a weird look. Who would be here to see him? The question is written on his face.

Zay laughs and motions for him to come outside with him.

"We still need to talk Riles." Lucas says to her before walking out with Zay. He looks in the direction he is pointing to and his eyes grow wide. "Annie?"

Annie Baker, the girl he liked before he moved, is standing before him. Her used to be short auburn hair is now in long waves and her green eyes seem brighter. She has grown up, a lot. "Hey there Lucas. I heard you were in town." She saunters toward him, trying to show off her new curves, and goes in for a long hug.

Riley walks out of the stables and eyes the girl that is now in Lucas' arms. She is beautiful. Very beautiful. She swallows down the jealously that is flaring up and plasters on a smile.

Annie looks over his shoulder and grins widely at her. "Hi. I'm Annie. And you are?" She backs away from him, but keeps one arm around him.

"I'm Riley." She tries to make her voice sound nicer than what she is feeling. Who is this Annie girl? Does Lucas like her? "It's nice to meet you." She hopes the fakeness in her voice isn't clear. She has never been nasty towards someone she didn't even know. But eyeing her arm around his waist, and how gorgeous she is, makes Riley's stomach turn.

"It's nice to meet you too." Annie turns her attention back on the guy she has been waiting to come back to town since he left. He looks beyond sexy to her, with his wrangler jeans fitting him just right, and his arms muscled. "I have missed you." She says to him, in a husky tone.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Lucas says. He looks over at Riley, who is standing with her arms crossed and biting her lip. He can tell something is wrong with her.

Riley starts walking past them and up the hill towards the house. "I'll let you two catch up." She sounds bitter, and she knows she does. She is aggravated with herself. A few minutes ago she was telling him that they can't be together. Now, that Annie girl is all over him. She shakes her head, not sure how to feel or what to do.

Maya spots her best friend stomping up the hill to the house. "Josh, I think Riley needs me. I'll be right back, okay?"

They had set up a picnic by the little pond. They were sitting on the blanket, eating the various foods they packed, while just enjoying being with each other.

Josh smiles and kisses his girlfriend on the cheek. He will never get tired of calling her that. "Go ahead I'll be right here waiting on you."

Maya stands to her feet, winks at him, and starts trudging her way up the hill also. She spots Riley sitting on the front porch steps, looking down at the ground. She takes a seat beside her and wraps a arm around her. "What's going on?"

Where does she even begin? She can't collect her thoughts together enough to form words. "I really don't know. I think I'm going crazy, Maya." She really does think that way. Why else would she be turning him down one minute and then getting jealous of another girl the next? She has lost her mind.

"Tell me what's on your mind." But the answer is clear when she sees the scene in front of her.

Zay is walking ahead of them. A very pretty auburn haired girl is walking with Lucas, all smiles and giggles. The typical sign of a girl flirting.

Maya looks at Riley, who is watching them. "I'm guessing that is what has your mind all foggy?"

Riley nods her head.

Zay walks up to them and notices her demeanor as well. "Are you okay?" A stupid question.

"I'm great. Who is she?" She asks.

Zay looks at Annie for a moment and sighs. "They liked each other for awhile before Lucas moved away."

"How long is awhile?"

Zay doesn't know if he should say anything. He doesn't think that Lucas would date her, especially since he loves Riley, but it's still something she doesn't want to hear. "Ever since they were five. They have known each other for years. She was the first girl he ever liked." He watches her face fall and he quickly sits beside her. "He wants you, Riles."

Once again, she watches them talk and laugh. She eyes Annie start to rub his arm. She looks away before even seeing if he backs away or not. It doesn't matter anyway. Annie is better for him. She lives in Texas. Riley will be leaving. "It's okay. I'm okay. They seem cute." The words sting her tongue, but she ignores it.

Meanwhile, Lucas is glad he saw Annie again, but he needs to finish his conversation with Riley. He smiles to himself. All those years ago he thought him and Annie would end up together. They were only kids, but they always talked about it. But now, Annie is farthest thing from his mind. She was a crush. Riley is his love. He doesn't want to rude though and send Annie away. They were friends too and she came this way to see him.

Annie on the other hand as a different agenda. She has waited all this time for him to come back. She is not letting him go this time. She can tell there is something going on between him and that Riley girl. She could care less though. "We need to have dinner tonight, and maybe go dancing? To make up for lost time." She steps closer to him and smiles seductively.

Lucas backs away from her and turns his friends. "Do y'all want to go eat and dance tonight?" He doesn't want to be alone with Annie. He can tell by her actions she is trying to be more than friendly with him.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll go tell Josh. Someone should go tell Farkle and Smackle." Maya says. She looks at her best friend, to make sure she is okay, before walking towards the pond where Josh and her had set up the picnic.

Zay volunteers to go let Farkle and Smackle know about tonight.

Riley, Lucas, and Annie are left there alone.

Riley gets up from the step she has been sitting on and starts to head inside. "I'm going to cook Pappy Joe something before I get ready."

Before Lucas can say anything to her, she walks inside the house and the door slams shut.

She holds back her tears that try to fall out of her eyes. She is being ridiculous. She can't tell him no and then be upset with him for flirting with another girl. But she ignore the hurt that is welling up. She hates this. She hates the way she has become. She used to be so happy and believed in everything like love. Now she is damaged.


	6. Blues for Sister Someone

_**I'M LOVING ALL THE FEEDBACK THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD Y'ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! HERE IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**_

 **Chapter Six *Blues for Sister Someone***

It's like a slap in the face. Riley and her friends are sitting at the table at Chubbie's, the place they came to years ago. It's a memory she doesn't want to relive. Back then, Riley had found out Maya had feelings for Lucas. She decided to step back and let Maya try with him. It was here when Riley and Lucas danced together, and she told him she was more comfortable being just friends with him. Even back then she was lying to herself.

Maya and Josh are dancing on the floor, smiling, and laughing. Josh is turning her in circles. It's an amazing thing to watch, them being happy.

Riley wishes she wasn't so afraid to have that.

Annie looks at the brunette, noticing her sad demeanor, and smiles to herself. Riley is too lost in her own mind it seems to go after Lucas. She places her hand on his thigh, which makes him turn his head towards her.

"What are you doing?" He whispers as he moves her hand. "We are friends remember?"

Riley eyes the couple, seeing him whisper something to Annie.

Annie notices and tries to play it off as him flirting with her. She smiles and twirls her auburn hair with her finger. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable." She whispers in his ear. She scoots close to him, her knee now touching his.

Lucas sighs, not knowing what to do. He doesn't want to be rude with her, but this is getting out of hand. Yes, she is pretty. Yes, it is tempting, it would be for any guy. But the one girl he wants to have anything with is sitting across the table. He decides to get Annie away from his friends and tell her it isn't going to happen between them. "How about we dance?" He asks her.

Annie smirks at Riley and stands from her chair. "I would love to."

Lucas gets out of his and follows her to the dance floor.

Farkle is sitting by Riley, and places his hand on her small one. "Are you okay?"

She looks away from the two dancing and talking. Her brown eyes meets Farkle's. "Do you remember when I said to you I'd be happy alone?"

He nods, thinking back to when her and Charlie broke up.

 _They had been sitting at Topanga's, sipping on lattes, and trying to study for a test that was coming up. It was just them there, the others had left. It was right after Riley and Charlie had broken up._

 _Riley had just gotten done asking him some questions before he came out with his own. "Are you doing okay? I know Charlie really hurt you. I can't believe he cheated."_

 _Riley set aside her text book and looked at him with watery eyes. "I didn't think he would ever do that to me. I wish I never dated him."_

 _"Do you wish you would have dated Lucas instead? You still could you know. He still has feelings for you." Farkle was hoping that they would try to be together. "You both deserve to be happy."_

 _"I think I would just be happy alone." Riley had said._

Farkle shakes his head out of the memory. "What about it?"

Riley bites her lip before saying, "There is a reason I said I'd be happy alone. It wasn't because I thought I would be happy alone. It was because I thought if I were to let my love for Lucas come out again and then it fall apart, I might not make it. It's easier to be alone."

Farkle gives her a look and tries to say something but Riley keeps going.

She wants him to understand where she is coming from. "Think of it this way. What if you learn that you need love? And then you don't have it. What if you like it? And lean on it? What if you shape your life around it? And then it falls apart? Can you even survive that kind of pain? Losing love is like dying. The only difference is, death ends. This? It could go on forever..." She trails off, her eyes filling with tears.

Farkle is speechless. He looks at his companion, Smackle, who is just as speechless as him.

Zay opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he can't. He isn't used to Riley saying things like that.

Farkle rubs her hand. "This isn't you, Riles. This sadness and hurt that you have let take over your life is getting out of control. I know you have moved on Charlie. You love Lucas. If you would just let him in, you wouldn't be hurting anymore. You are scared. But trust me, Lucas is nothing like Charlie. He has loved you for years. You two have something that has never went away, and I don't think it ever will."

Her head tilts towards Annie and Lucas.

"Don't even pay attention to her. She is just trying to get him. He doesn't want her. He wants you. Go get him." Zay encourages her. He is ready for all of his friends to be happy. He is tired of all the nonsense.

"Go be happy." Smackle says also. She wants Riley to have what her and Farkle have. She was the last person she thought would find love, but she has. She would never want to let that go.

Riley stands to her feet. Her legs begin to feel like jello. Her nerves are kicking into high gear. She starts walking towards them though.

Annie notices. Lucas had just told her it was never going to happen between them. He loves Riley. But Annie is not going to give up. If she can't have him, neither can Riley. Annie grabs ahold of him and pulls him in for a kiss.

Lucas is taken aback.

Riley's heart breaks into a million pieces. She turns on her boot heel, glares at her friends for encouraging her to have hope, and escapes out of Chubbie's.

Lucas pushes Annie off as Riley had turned around. "Why did you do that? I don't know how I can be any plainer Annie. I want Riley. I don't want you." He walks away from her as another thought reaches his mind. Riley. She was sitting at the table. She must of saw everything. He sees her chair is empty and looks at his friends sitting at the table. "Where is she?"

"Lucas wait!" Annie yells.

Lucas glares at the auburn haired girl. "Leave me alone. I told you I don't want you. So go."

Zay gets up and pats his best friend on the back. "You need to go after her. She saw the kiss. She was going to tell you she wants to be with you."

Lucas runs out of the building with not another word said to him. He needs to get to her. She has to know that that kiss meant nothing to him. That she means everything.


	7. Desire

_**I'M GLAD Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY! PLEASE KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE FEEDBACK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF MATURE EVENTS IN IT.**_

 **Chapter Seven *Desire***

The wind is in her brown hair. The speed she is going to let go of all the hurt she feels, is helping. Riley doesn't care where she is riding to. She only cares about her and Beauty, finding the peace she always gets when she is riding. She ignores the heart break. And ignores the tears that keep escaping from her eyes. She wants to ease the pain.

They ride down a path, not slowing down, but not going so fast to where Riley can't enjoy the ride either. They are moving in perfect sync. It's like Beauty knows exactly what Riley needs. An escape from this world. An adrenaline rush. A healing through their bond.

They have a perfect harmony.

Ride more. Worry less.

Riley is repeating that in her mind over and over again. She refuses to let her mind stray to what happened at Chubbie's. She refuses to let them ruin what seems to be the only thing to keep her calm.

Meanwhile, Lucas runs up to the front porch to find Pappy Joe still awake, rocking in his rocking chair, looking out into the distance. "Is Riley inside?" He asks once he is front of him.

Pappy Joe shakes his head and points out into the distance. "She took Beauty out for a ride. She seemed upset." He gives his grandson a pointed look. "What happened?"

Lucas starts down the porch steps in a rush and looks behind him as he says, "A mistake happened. But I'm going to fix it!" He picks up speed, and doesn't wait for Pappy Joe to reply. He has to fix this. He is not going to let Annie ruin his chance with Riley. He walks into the stables and to Faith's stall. He neighs in excitement to see Lucas. Lucas smiles at his childhood horse before he prepares Faith for the ride. "We are going to find Riley and Beauty. I know you have the speed in you boy." He encourages his horse. He walks out with Faith into the night, and quickly gets on him. He slightly kicks, and they start riding to try and find her.

Riley finally stopped by the lake, to let Beauty get some rest and drink some water. She wanted to keep riding, to keep her emotions at bay, but she didn't want to wear her horse out.

This is where they all went camping.

She picks up a rock and attempts to skip it against the water. No luck. The rock plunges into the water with not one skip. The rock hit the bottom just like her love life. She kind of laughs at herself. But then the laugh gets louder and harder. It echoes around her in the night. But then the laughter turns into crying. She begins to cry with such force that she wheezes out. She tries to calm her breath, to calm the storm raging inside of her.

Beauty nuzzles her.

Riley wipes her tears and pets her along the white mane. Riley takes in a few deep breaths of the fresh air. "Thank you Beauty." She tells her beautiful partner. "You know exactly what to do." She lays her head on Beauty, and just closes her eyes for a moment. That's when she hears another horse trotting towards her.

Lucas had heard the commotion from Riley. He followed the sounds and it led him to the lake where they camped out. He spots Riley with her head on Beauty. He gets Faith to stop and slides off the saddle and his feet hit the ground. He ties Faith down and walks to her. "Hey."

She lifts her head. "Hey."

He hears the hurt in her voice and makes his heart break. He wasn't trying to hurt her. That was never his intention. He tells her exactly that, hoping she will believe him.

Riley ties Beauty down also and then turns on her boot heel to finally look at Lucas. She must seem like a mess to him. Her hair is in messy waves from the ride. Her eyes are rimmed red from the crying while her face is a little puffy. "Well you did hurt me. I'm tired of the lies. I was about to tell you I want to be with you. Of course that was before I saw you and Annie kiss."

Lucas tries to take a step toward her but she shakes her head at him. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as she did that. I don't want her. I don't feel anything towards her. I want you!" Those three words echo out into the trees and wind.

"We will never work."

This time Lucas doesn't oblige to her shaking her head. He stomps to her and holds her face in his hands. "I'm not going to let you do that again. You are not going to push me away. What happened back there meant nothing. All these years I have loved you, Riles. Do you really think I would do something like that to you? You are the one person who knows me more than anyone. Am I really that kind of guy?"

She tries to look away from his sea green eyes but he won't let her. She gets stuck staring into them. She searches them, trying to decipher what is going through his mind. She sees the same look he has always given her, since the day they first met. The kind of look he has never given anyone else. The look that is for her, and only her. "No you aren't." She finally answers.

"So be with me." He tells her.

She backs away and shakes her head. "This was a wake up call. We almost ruined everything we have. I couldn't handle it if we weren't able to talk to each other anymore like we do. I can't lose you. This is too important to ruin. Me and you can't get ruined, Lucas."

Lucas sighs and thinks about everything that has happened within these few weeks. So much turmoil. So much has happened. "We do our best but sometimes it's just not good enough. We buckle our seat belts. We wear a helmet. We stick to the lighted paths. We try to be safe..." He trails off as he stares at the girl in front of him.

She waits for him to continue, not understanding where he is going with all of this.

"We try so hard to protect ourselves but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference because when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere. The bad things come suddenly without a warning. But we forget, that sometimes that's how the good things come too." He finishes telling her, hoping she gets where he is coming from.

And she does understand. She gets that there is good that comes out of bad. But what if the bad comes back? "Lucas..." She shakes her head, trying to find the words to say to him.

He interrupts instead. "I am deeply sorry for hurting you. I am so sorry because I am so in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I will apologize everyday if that's what you need. But, please don't walk away from us again, Riles. I would do anything to be with you. I love you."

Fresh tears fall down her face. Before she can say anything, he closes the distance between them. She stares up into his eyes again and falls deep into them. "I am in love with you too." The words come out of her mouth with no restriction. She wants to be happy with him. She puts the future and her moving away to the back of her mind.

Lucas smiles down at the beautiful girl he has loved for so long. Hearing her say those words brings tears in his own eyes. "Then let's be together. I'm done waiting for us to happen."

The doubt that was flooding her heart before, evaporates. She nods her head as a smile stretches across her face. "I'm yours."

Those two words, makes Lucas lose all of his control. He has wanted this girl for so long and now she is his. He pulls her in closer and kisses her with all the passion he had been holding back. It's years of want. Of love. Of need. His hands are in her hair and her hands are squeezing his arms.

They kiss for a long time, hands on each other, tongues twirling around together. They do this until Lucas backs away.

He grabs the blankets that are on the horse's backs. He lays one on the ground and the other to the side. He gets his pack he has tied to the saddle and takes out some supplies that he keeps inside. A little bottle of lighter fluid and a lighter.

Riley grabs random sticks from the ground and puts them on the leftover ones from the last time they went camping.

Lucas walks over to it and pours the lighter fluid over them. He flips open his lighter and starts to burn the wood. It takes it only a few minutes before it's going good. He puts the supplies back and then turns to his girl. He looks at her with intensity over the flames. Her pale skin glows from the light, making her look like an angel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering with a yes, Riley slips off her t-shirt. She takes her boots and jeans off after that, leaving her in her bra and panties and stands there, looking at him with the same intensity he has. She doesn't feel nervous. She doesn't feel insecure. All she can feel is her love for him.

Lucas slips his clothes off too, until he is only in his boxers. He closes the distance between quickly. He grabs her and kisses her with same passion he had before.

They slowly lay against the blanket, Lucas on top of her, and continue the kissing. Her hands graze his bare back, while his lips kiss at her neck. He nips at it lightly before he starts kissing down to her chest.

She moans against his lips, a touch she never felt before.

He does different new things to her that she has never experienced before he slips his boxers off. He takes off her undergarments too and then they just stare at each other.

They take it all in. The firelight. The thing they are about to do. He looks into her eyes to make sure again that this is okay.

"I want to Lucas. I love you." She whispers.

He smiles before lowering down. "I love you too."

They let the desire they have been holding back take control.


	8. Love(Addiction)

_**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! KEEP LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE THE FEEDBACK! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THE STORY I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Eight *Love/Addiction***

The first month of their summers flew by rather quickly. The farm is doing good and they seem to be making good time on everything. Everyone seems to be getting the hang of it, of farm work. When they aren't working on the farm, they are either hanging out together or in couples.

A week ago Vanessa had showed up on the front porch step and asked Zay to go out on a date. He had said yes, and they have been good since the date.

Pappy Joe has been getting his treatments done and they seem to be helping. He can't walk as much as did though, the chemo making him weaker on the outside. But he is a strong man. He refuses to get down about it all. He believes he can make it through this disease.

Maya and Josh are going strong. They spend every minute they can together, when she isn't with Riley. She wants as much as time as she can with her too.

Farkle and Smackle have been preparing each other for Stanford as they work on the farm. It seems they can never get away from studying. But that doesn't stop them from kissing some on the side too.

Lucas and Riley can't stay away from each other. Each minute seems like a ticking time bomb to Riley. She doesn't want to get upset about it, but sometimes she does. She doesn't want it to end, their time together. And she doesn't know what is going to happen when the summer ends.

Riley is fixing Pappy Joe some beef stew with fresh vegetables from the garden. She is stirring the ingredients together when she hears someone comes in the kitchen. "Hi Lucas." She says to him before he can say anything.

Lucas laughs and wraps his strong arms around her. "How did you know it was me?" He starts trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, noticing the goose bumps that are beginning to sprout up from them.

Riley giggles. "I just knew. And stop it! I'm trying to focus on making your Pappy Joe dinner." But she enjoys this. Their little moments. And their big moments.

When they aren't working, riding horses, or having their little dates when they have the time; they are making love. It seems they do that more than they ever thought they would. They can't get enough of each other. Of the connection that they have.

Lucas turns her around and takes the spoon out of her hand. "You don't have to stir it the whole time princess." He sets the spoon and plants his pink lips on hers. He loves kissing her. He loves having her body against his. He presses against her as she wraps her arms around his neck. His tongue enters her mouth and a moan escapes from her. He smiles while kissing her, loving that sound.

They hear someone walking toward the kitchen and quickly straighten themselves up.

Riley snatches the spoon and starts stirring again while Lucas runs to the fridge for a drink.

Maya walks in and eyes the couple as she does. "You two aren't as slick as you think." She says with a laugh. She sets down a basket full apples and smirks. "Your hair is all messed up." She points out to her best friend.

Riley places her hand on her hair and tries to flatten the mess. "That was from riding Beauty earlier." She had ridden her horse in the morning, of course she had fixed it after that. At least before Lucas got his hands in it.

Maya laughs and winks at them. "Riding Beauty or riding Ranger Rick?"

Her face turns fifty shades red as the apples Maya brought in. "Maya!"

She laughs some more, smacking her knee as she does. "That was pretty funny." She says about her own joke. She honestly couldn't believe they had sex. She thought they would have waited, but Riley said it just happened and it was amazing. Maya knows what she means though. Her and Josh had sex just recently and it was the most magical thing she has ever experienced. She never thought she would find this kind of happiness. She never thought it would all be because they decided to go to Texas.

It seems Texas was what everyone needed.

"Okay enough with joking about our sex life." Lucas tells her, his own cheeks a little red from the joke.

Maya shakes her head from her thoughts and nods to them. "I won't joke anymore. Just try to keep it in your pants in the kitchen okay? We make food in here." She laughs again before walking out of the kitchen to go find Josh.

Riley switches off the stove and places the spoon she has been using to the side. "She is trouble. But I love her." Riley says to him. She gets some bowls out of the cabinet above her head.

Lucas grabs a few spoons for her, and sets them with the bowls she set on the counter. "Yeah you can't help but to love her. But, anyway I had actually came in here to see if you wanted to have a little date with me tonight?" He places his hand on her waist and pulls her close to him. He gets a whiff of her strawberry shampoo and revels at it. Even the simplest things about her, gives him this uncontrollable feeling.

She smiles against her Texan hero. "Sounds perfect." She gets on her tip toes and kisses his cheek softly. "Now get you some stew, eat it and behave yourself." She laughs as she tells him this.

He laughs too and smacks her butt. "I can't help myself." He does as he is told though and grabs two bowls of stew. "I'll go give Pappy Joe his."

* * *

It's later at night when Riley begins walking into the stables. Lucas had left her a note telling her to meet him here. She enters completely inside and her hand flies to her mouth.

Lucas is sitting on a picnic blanket, with all kinds of her favorite sweets sitting on top of it. There are few candles atop some buckets, so they won't turn over, and music playing in the back ground. "What do you think?"

Happiness overflows her whole body. "I love it. I can't believe you did this for me." She walks to him just as he begins to stand on his feet.

He opens his arms up to her and she gladly steps in. He holds her tightly against him, and he knows she can hear his heart running rapid in his chest. "I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Her brown eyes look into his eyes. "I love you too." She kisses him softly on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can we dance?"

Lucas responds by placing his hands on her hips and swaying to the rhythm of the song. He didn't realize what was playing until Brad Paisley started singing around them.

 _"If she was a drink_  
 _She'd be a single-barrelled_  
 _Bourbon on ice_  
 _Smooth with a kick_  
 _A chill and a burn all_  
 _At the same time_

 _She's Sunday drive meets_  
 _High speed chase_  
 _She ain't just a song_  
 _She's the whole mix tape_  
 _She's so complicated_  
 _That's the way God made her_  
 _Sunshine mixed with_  
 _A little hurricane_

 _And she destroys me in that t-shirt_  
 _And I love her so much it hurts_  
 _I never meant to fall like this_  
 _She don't just rain she pours_  
 _That girl right there's_  
 _The perfect storm_

 _I know how to make her laugh_  
 _Or blush, or mad at me_  
 _But that's OK there ain't no one_  
 _More beautiful angry_

 _And she loves just as deep_  
 _As she goes when she's down_  
 _The highs match the lows_  
 _Can't have one without the other_  
 _And I love her just the way_  
 _God made her_  
 _Sunshine mixed with_  
 _A little hurricane..."_

Lucas has his forehead pressed against hers, smiling like a schoolboy, enjoying listening to the song that remind him of his princess. "This is our song." He tells her before kissing her passionately on the lips.

She smiles during the kiss, thinking she couldn't be luckier. He is the sweetest guy she has ever met. Doing all of this for her and dedicating a song to her. She had been wanting a song for them, and if he says this is the one, then she couldn't agree more with him.

 _"And she destroys me in that t-shirt_  
 _And I love her so much it hurts_  
 _I never meant to fall like this_  
 _But she don't just rain she pours_  
 _That girl right there's_  
 _The perfect storm_

 _She's the girl of a lifetime_  
 _A guy like me spends his whole life_  
 _Looking for, that girl right there's_  
 _The perfect storm_  
 _Woah-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh_  
 _(She destroys me in that t-shirt)."_

The song plays as they lay back against the picnic blanket. They stare into each other's eyes, as they do every time before they make love, whisper I love you, and begin something they can't seem to control anymore.


	9. Support System

_**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE I LAST POSTED! I HAVE HAD A CRAZY WEEK BUT ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE THE FEEDBACK IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**_

 **Chapter Nine *Support System***

Hay is collected in Riley's hair, and the blanket is wrapped around her tight. She looks around the stable, wondering where her handsome boyfriend is. She spots a note by where he was laying and picks it up off the floor.

 _Riles,_

 _I'm sorry I had to go tend to the cows and then run to town with Pappy Joe for his doctor appointment. I love you my beautiful princess and I will see you when I get back. I'll be thinking about you all day._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas_

She smiles down at her note that he left her. He never ceases to amaze her. He is always thinking of her. She sets the note aside and unwraps herself from the blanket. She takes her clothes off the floor and throws them on. She eyes the stables, and laughs at herself. All of the horses witnessed what they did last night. She cleans up everything, placing the blanket and left over sweets in the basket, and walks out into the Texas heat.

The sun beats down on her, making sweat form, as she heads down the path to the house. She looks to see if Lucas and Pappy Joe have left yet, and notices his truck isn't in the driveway.

"Where have you been?" Maya questions, walking out onto the front porch.

Riley usually would have breakfast made by now, and been started on the chores. But here she is, carrying a basket with a blanket peeking out, her hair a mess with hay all in it, and a glow that Maya knows all too well.

"I was cleaning up the stables, like I do every day." Riley replies, but her grin gives everything away. She can't hide the happiness that has been swelling inside of her. It bubbles over. She has had this big smile ever since she got with Lucas.

Maya rolls her eyes and follows her best friend into the house. "Usually that comes after breakfast." She lets the suspicion seep through her voice, to make it known that she doesn't believe her.

Riley puts the blanket they used in the dirty laundry hamper and circles back to put the basket away. She bumps into Maya and almost drops it. "Why are you following me?"

"I just want you to tell me about your amazing night. It's not like I don't know you two have been having sex."

Riley shushes her and looks around to see if anyone was around to hear that. "Not everyone knows about it." She leans closer to her to whisper, "It was amazing. I will never forget last night." She then walks past the blonde to put the basket away.

Josh then opens his bedroom door, which is what the two were in front of, whispering about Riley's encounter with Lucas. "You have been keeping secrets from me." He says, making Maya jump.

She hadn't realized where they had been standing. "I'm sorry babe. She told me not to tell anyone. Best friend confidentiality." She gets on her tip toes and plants a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Good morning by the way."

Josh holds her against him and smiles down at his pretty girlfriend. "Good morning." He leans down, kisses her passionately, and revels at her moaning into the kiss. He loves being able to do this. To hold her in his arms and kiss her anytime he wants to. It's so simple with her.

Zay trudges out of his room, yawns real loud, and shakes his head at the couple standing in the middle of the hallway. "You have a room right there, use it. It's too early for me to be hearing this stuff." He continues past them and starts outside when he hears Lucas' truck into the driveway. "Hey how did the doctor appointment go?" He asks as Lucas slides out of the truck.

Lucas shakes his head before walking to the passenger side of the truck. He opens the door for Pappy Joe and holds his hand out to him.

Pappy Joe plops down on his feet, without taking Lucas' hand. "I can get out of a truck just fine by myself. Now go help Zay with the farm and quit fussin' over me." Pappy Joe nods at Zay before trudging into the house.

Lucas starts walking to the barn, mumbling to himself, clearly frustrated with something. The doctor appointment didn't go well. Dr. Hayes gave it to them straight, like Pappy Joe wanted, and told them the cancer is spreading rapidly. He had told them about a different medical treatment, one that is not covered by their insurance and over their budget, but would most likely help more. Pappy Joe refused and they left.

"Hey Luke, what is on your mind? Is Pappy Joe getting worse?" Zay doesn't even want to think that, but he wants to know. That man has been a grandpa to him for a long time. He means the world to Zay, and he wants to be included in what is happening to him.

Lucas stomps into the barn and kicks a bucket across the floor. He punches the barn wall a couple of times, barely even feeling the wood against his fist. He's too angry. Too scared. "I don't know if Pappy Joe is going to make it." He tells Zay. He goes on with the story of the appointment. "Pappy Joe refused the treatment though. He doesn't want to have to try and gain all that money. He said it's pointless."

"We can try and earn it though. I'm sure if we pull some side jobs we can make that money. We have to, Lucas."

Lucas nods to his best friend. "He ain't going to like us going behind his back and earning it though. He has the right to refuse treatment. If it ain't his money, he ain't going to spend it. You know that."

Zay ponders over what he says. "He is just going to have to get over it. But how can we earn all that money?"

Lucas shrugs and sighs deeply. "We need a miracle." He looks up toward the ceiling of the barn and sends a silent prayer upstairs.

A few minutes later, Farkle comes running down to the barn with supplies in his hands and a piece of paper. "Hey I found something while I was in town getting the supplies!"

Lucas grabs the supplies from him and sets them off to the side. "What did you find?"

Farkle holds up the colorful paper, and shows Lucas what it says. "It's a rodeo! I know we are very busy, but I thought it would be cool to go to!"

Zay snatches the flyer and looks over the words until he finds the perfect solution to the Pappy Joe situation. "Lucas they are doing teams. Each member will have to compete in a competition and whichever team wins overall gets five hundred thousand dollars! Diesel is sponsoring it!"

Lucas reads over the flyer too and smiles to his friends. "We could enter..." He reads over the competitions and looks to see how many teammates have to be entered in. "There has to be six. And one teammate can't repeat. We are going to have to teach our friends some more things." He says to Zay.

"I think we can do it." Zay says back and wraps his arm around Farkle.

Lucas looks at the final challenge just as Riley walks into the barn. "What are you guys doing just standing around while Maya, Smackle, and I work?"

He shows her the flyer. "We are doing this."

Riley eyes it as Lucas explains why they are doing the rodeo. "I think it's a great idea. Anything to help Pappy Joe. You are going to have to do some teaching though."

He smiles at his girlfriend and nods. "Yeah I know. But the last one you are doing and you ain't going to need too much teaching on that."

Riley looks down again and skims the words until she gets to the last challenge. "Eventing? What is that?"

"Eventing is when you ride horseback. You have to do a combination of dressage, cross-country, and show jumping. You are the only one talented enough to do it. You and Beauty can do it." Lucas encourages her.

She gives him a look and shakes her head. "I don't know about that."

He walks to her and kisses her softly on the lips. "You can do it Princess. It's for Pappy Joe remember?"

She nods and takes in a deep breath and let it out. "Of course I'll do it for him. We will all support him. I told you we are here for you."

Lucas wraps her up in his arms, thanking God he has her in his life. Thanking God he has the friends that he has, and for answering his prayer.


	10. There's No 'I' in Team

_**I'M VERY SORRY I'VE HAD A LOT COME UP AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Ten *There's No 'I' in Team***

"Ok Maya, what can you do?" Lucas questions her as they all stand on the front porch discussing the events of the rodeo.

Maya gives him a look before smiling sarcastically. "Why I can rope like no body's business." She adds a southern twang to her voice.

Lucas rolls his eyes before throwing a rope at her. "Well then show me your amazing skills cowgirl."

"I was kidding. I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

Zay grabs her arm and leads her down the steps. "We know that is why we are teaching everyone a skill. We are hoping we are good enough teachers to do that. So don't be difficult."

Maya eyes him as he gives her a sassy tone.

Riley rushes to them before Maya bops him on the head. "Let's try not to beat Zay to a pulp okay?" She waits for Maya to calmly nod her head and smiles brightly. "Good. Now you may be really good at roping, you never know."

Maya stares down at the rope in her hands, doubting this is going to be a talent of hers. But she knows this event is important to Lucas. It's honestly important to her too. Pappy Joe deserves a chance, and this might be just that. She would do anything for this family. She may not like to admit it, but Lucas is important to her. "Yeah I guess it could be. Let's just see how good I do."

Zay gives Riley a thankful look for calming the beast down and takes Maya down a little ways to see if she can rope.

Riley walks back to Lucas, and puts her arm around him. "I'm guessing you will be doing the bull riding?" She had noticed earlier that one of the events was to see who could stay on the bull the longest. She figured Lucas would be the one to do it, if Zay didn't volunteer.

Lucas looks down at the pretty brunette and smiles. "Yes ma'am. I hope you will be supporting me on the side lines like last time."

She smiles too, thinking back to those days. It seems crazy that it has been that long since they had all been here. Back then, the issue of Maya liking Lucas was on the surface. She remembers it like it was yesterday. It had almost killed her thinking that Lucas and her wouldn't be anything. But Maya's feelings were important to Riley, she is her best friend after all. She is glad it turned out the way everything did. Maya got Josh and Riley got Lucas. They just all needed their time to grow up and realize what they wanted.

"Hey Riles," Lucas waves his hand in front of her face until she blinks and looks up at him. "You alright?"

Riley laughs at herself and nods. "I got lost in my own thoughts. Of course I will be supporting you. I'll always be by your side." Those last words sting her tongue. How will she always be here with Lucas if she goes away for college? They will be miles and miles apart. The words had slipped out without her even thinking about them. It came naturally for her to say them.

Lucas pecks her lips sweetly. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be by my side." He tells her truthfully. He tries not to let his mind wander to the end of the summer. To when she will be leaving. He doesn't want to think about that right now. He is just going to live in the moment, with his beautiful girlfriend that he loves.

Farkle coughs to get their attention. "Do you think we should start training? We are going to need all the time we can get." He says with a laugh.

Lucas laughs to and motions for everyone to follow him to head down where Zay and Maya are. "You are right about that."

* * *

Riley takes in a few deep breaths. She runs her fingers through the white mane below and whispers words of encouragement to the horse she has come to love. "This is going to new for me, so go easy on me girl." She also says. She doesn't feel nervous, which she thought she would.

She assumes it just easy with Beauty. Their connection that they hold makes her nerves leave every time. Riley's brown eyes looks ahead at the obstacles facing her. She can do this. She learned to ride a horse quick, she can learn to do this. Jumping and then barrel racing should be no problem, right?

She nudges Beauty to go forward.

"Make sure you pick up speed!" Lucas calls to her as he stands outside of the fence. He standing on the bottom of it, holding a stopwatch, ready to time her. He tries not to get distracted at how amazing she looks on the horse. There is just something about her riding that makes Lucas' heart beat fast. She just looks breathtaking up there.

Riley nods at Lucas, tilts the hat he let her wear, and nudges Beauty again. They pick up speed automatically and inches towards the their first jump. It looks high to Riley, but she doesn't let that get to her. But once they get close enough for them to jump, Beauty stops in her tracks and bucks Riley off of her back.

She falls on hard on the ground, smacking her arm down.

Lucas rushes to her as he screams out, "Riles!" He clomps his boots with his running and once he gets to her he gathers her in his arms.

She winces a bit but raises easily with him. "I'm okay. She just got a little spooked." Riley gets to her feet slowly as Lucas helps her.

He gives a warning look. "Are you sure you can get back on right now? Maybe you should sit for a second." He takes her arm and starts leading towards the fence, but Riley gets out of his hold.

She shakes her head at him, and a determined look forms on her sweet face. "I don't need to rest. I'm okay. Now let's do this." She goes to Beauty, who has calmed down, and takes the reigns in her hand. She leads the horse to the beginning and mounts her.

Lucas smiles at the girl before him. Her determination, and the strength she holds makes him love her even more. She has turned into a cowgirl right before his eyes. The city that once formed her, seems to fading as she once again tilts her hat to him and starts speeding toward the jump again.

Riley keeps telling the horse encouraging words and once they to the spot to jump, Beauty leaves the ground. She can't describe the feeling of being in the air, of making the jump and landing perfectly with a horse. She hears Lucas cheer as they make the first jump and then the second. She smiles brightly as they turn the corner and make their way to the barrels. She moves with Beauty and once again feels connected with horse, like they are one. She doesn't even realize they went through the barrels until she abruptly gets to them stop after the last one.

"Yeehaw!" Zay yells, who had come up to the fence as she had been racing around the barrels.

Lucas hops the fence and runs towards her as she slides off the saddle. He gathers her into his arms and spins her around in a couple circles. "That was amazing! Your time was great, if you keep practicing, there ain't going to be anyone that can beat you!" His excitement is clear as he finally puts her down on her feet. He shows her the stopwatch with a smile.

Riley bounces up and down with her own joy. She can't believe how exhilarating that was. Her eyes got to the horse that she shares a connection with. A bond she never saw coming. "We did it together. I couldn't do it without her." She speaks with certainty. Beauty is a huge part of why Riley loves to ride. She is huge part on why she does so good.

Lucas smiles. "You belong here." His words slip out before he can swallow them down. He does mean them though. He knows she will be leaving when summer ends, but he can't help but think that Riley does belong here.

Riley blinks a few times, feeling some tears well up in her eyes. How many times has she wondered that since she has been here? Now Lucas is saying it to her. Does she belong here? Reality sets in. She has college to go to. She can't stay just because she likes to ride horses. Her attention turns to Lucas' sea green eyes and notices the love that is pooling in them. The thing is she wouldn't be just staying here for Beauty, it would be for him too.

Before Riley can say anything back to Lucas, Zay runs over to them and gathers her into a hug. "Way to go! Our team is going to be unstoppable!"

Lucas cheers with Zay and then sends another prayer to the man upstairs. 'Please let us win this Rodeo, for Pappy Joe.' He says amen under his breath and then continues to cheer with his best friend and girlfriend.


	11. Here Comes the Flood

_**ALRIGHT Y'ALL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE HEARING THE FEEDBACK. AND THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO ARE IT MEANS A LOT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Eleven *Here Comes the Flood***

Two weeks have passed since they all started training for the Rodeo. They only have a few days left. It seems everyone is getting the hang of their talents, some more than others. Farkle ended up with the tractor race. He seems to be the best one to drive it, besides Lucas and Zay. Zay ended up with target shooting, considering he is the best shot. Smackle outdid Maya on the roping, which surprised them all. Maya and Josh ended up being the ones to do the square dance competition. Lucas is sticking with bull riding. Riley is still doing the horse competition. This rodeo isn't like normal ones. It's a small town competition with a big sponsor that the Mayor was able to conduct.

Riley is standing on the wooden fence, watching Zay shoot a few bottles that Lucas laid out for him. The Texas sun is beating down on her. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand to get the excess sweat off. She continues to watch her friend dominate the targets before Lucas walks his way to her.

"Do you think you could go buy more bullets for this gun? Zay and I would go but we have to go gather the cattle."

Riley jumps down from the fence and gives him a smile. "Of course I can. But it will cost you." She gives him a look and he starts laughing.

Lucas tips his hat and gives her one of his delicious smiles. "I'll owe you big time ma'am." He leans over the fence and plants a kiss on her blushed cheek. "Thank you princess."

She saunters away from him and goes to grab Lucas' keys to his truck from the hook in the living room. She spots Pappy Joe sitting in his chair, drinking his morning coffee. "Do you need anything while I'm in town, Pappy Joe?"

He slowly turns his head towards her and smiles at the girl. "I'm fine thank ya." He sips on his coffee, coughs a little afterwards, and then sets his mug on the table beside him.

She notices his color has changed since the beginning of the summer. His whole demeanor has changed. "Okay. I'll be back shortly."

Before she exits out the door, Maya appears from her bedroom. "Hey where are you going?"

"Lucas asked me to go get more bullets for the gun Zay is shooting. Do you want to go?" She hasn't got to spend a whole lot of time with Maya since they have been here. They still talk about everything, but them having boyfriends has put a snag in their time together.

Maya smiles. "Sounds good to me."

They say their goodbyes to Pappy Joe and walk to Lucas' truck.

Riley slides into the driver's seat, puts the key in the ignition, and the engine roars to life. "I love that sound." She says out loud, not even realizing she is saying it.

Maya laughs at her best friend as they start driving down the long, dirt driveway. "You like the way a truck engine sounds now? What has Lucas turned you into?"

Riley laughs too as she turns the truck onto the road. "I really don't know, but I like it." Riley knows she has changed some since they came to Texas and it isn't because she is with Lucas. Texas had been a whole new perspective of life for her. She never thought the country life would make her feel this complete.

Maya stares at her before saying, "Are you going to stay here?"

The question has been playing over and over in her head. It seems it is on repeat and she doesn't know how to stop it. The question is inevitable. "I don't know. I mean Yale is a big deal. Should I really turn that down?"

Maya ponders this question for awhile as they drive down the back road. She eyes the view around her. Barely any houses line the properties, it's mostly filled with horses and cows. The occasional house will pop up. It's beautiful, nothing like the city where it's crowded. "There is a school in Texas, you can attend with Zay. I know Yale is a big deal, but you have to do what makes you happy. Texas, Lucas, and Beauty make you happy." An idea strikes into her mind. "Lets play the radio game."

The radio game is something Maya and Riley made up awhile back. The person will ask a question and then randomly go to a station. The lyric of the song that is playing is the answer.

Riley turns on the radio and takes in a deep breath before asking, "Should I stay here in Texas?" She turns the knob a few times before deciding to stop. The song 'Stay' by Sugarland begins to play.

" _Why don't you stay?_  
 _I'm down on my knees_  
 _I'm so tired of bein' lonely_  
 _Don't I give you what you need?_  
 _When she calls you to go_  
 _There is one thing you should know_  
 _We don't have to live this way_  
 _Baby, why don't you stay?"_

Riley presses the off button with her finger. "That is uncanny. I can't believe how much this game actually works sometimes." The answer becomes clear just as they pull into the parking lot of the store. "I'm going to stay." A smile spreads across her face as she says this. She looks at Maya, who is smiling too.

"I think that is the best decision."

They both hug for a few minutes before climbing out of the truck. They along the parking lot and enter the store.

Riley's brown eyes search the area to try and spot the bullets when she spots something else all together. Annie.

Annie is standing in line when she notices the brunette that walked in. She straightens up her hair, throws a plastered on smile, and saunters to the two girls that just entered. "Well hi there. What are y'all doing here?"

Maya rolls her eyes at the fakeness in her voice. She throws a smile too though and uses her own bitchy voice. "Why I don't think that is any of your concern."

"How is Lucas, Riley? Is he tired of you yet?" Annie asks her, knowing she will get under her skin.

It's Riley's turn to roll her eyes and she starts to walk past the auburn haired girl, but she is stopped.

Annie steps in front of her and narrows her eyes. "I'm just asking, because he sure did get tired of you back in New York. That's why he kept telling me he couldn't wait to see me again when he visits. That was before what happened to Pappy Joe, but he was still going to come here and see me." She watches Riley's face twist into confusion.

"You are such a liar." Maya says through her teeth. She is very close to throat punching this girl.

Annie shakes her head and feigns innocence. "I'm just trying to tell you the truth. He told me you were too busy getting over Charlie and he was tired of waiting on you. He told me he really had missed me."

Riley's eyes begin to water as she hears Annie tell her all of this. There is no way Annie could have known about Charlie, unless someone had mentioned him. Lucas was going to be with Annie. Does that mean she is just a summer fling to him? He knew she would be leaving for college after the summer ended. He knew she wasn't going to stay. "Does he still want you?"

Annie hears the crack in Riley's voice. She places a hand on her small shoulder and squeezes it tight. "When we were dancing he told me he will be with me after summer ends. He said to wait until then." She looks at Maya. "And then he threw that fit to try and make y'all believe he didn't want anything with me." Annie shrugs her shoulders and heads back to the line she was in. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Maya turns her best friend around to make her to look at her. "You don't really believe that do you?"

Riley chews on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears she feels are threatening to come out. "How did she know about Charlie?" She asks, and when Maya doesn't have an answer, Riley comes to her own. She doesn't mean anything to Lucas. She was just going to be a summer fling. As that conclusion hits her mind, her phone starts to ring. She looks down at the name that has popped up, Lucas, and slowly answers it. "Hello?"

Lucas is breathing heavy and freaking out on the other end. "Pappy Joe collapsed. We had to call an ambulance. We are heading to the hospital. Please hurry and meet us there!" He hangs up the phone and jumps into Pappy Joe's truck with the rest of his friends. "They are going to meet us there." He tells them.

Meanwhile, Riley puts her phone back in her pocket and grabs Maya arm to pull her out of the store. "Pappy Joe has collapsed we have to get to the hospital." She runs with Maya trailing with her and they both get into the truck.

"I hope he is okay." Maya whispers to herself.

Riley stares ahead as she speeds down the road. She doesn't know what she is going to say to Lucas, but right now her focus needs to be on Pappy Joe, on if he is going to make it or not.


	12. Drowning on Dry Land

_**ALRIGHT Y'ALL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I REALLY AM HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING IT! I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 **Chapter Twelve *Drowning on Dry Land***

Lucas is sitting in Pappy Joe's room, eyes glued on the man laying in the hospital bed. Lucas had seen the whole thing. He watched Pappy Joe cough until blood came up. He watched as he collapsed to the floor from having no more energy left. The adrenaline had kicked into high gear in Lucas. He had called 911 quickly, and then waited by his grandpa's side. The ambulance picked him up and brought him to the hospital, where they now wait to hear what the doctor has to say.

Pappy Joe has been resting. He woke up a few times, but was groggy when he did. They put him on some medicine to help him rest. To try and keep him calm.

Zay, Farkle, and Smackle are sitting on the couch on the other wall. They know this is killing Lucas. They know he is hurting seeing Pappy Joe like this. It is hurting all of them.

Meanwhile, Riley has just parked the truck in the parking lot of the hospital. Her and Maya get out and start walking to the tall building. The sliding doors of the entrance open easily and they enter the lobby.

Riley walks up to the lady sitting at the front desk and puts on a polite smile. She asks where the room is that he is staying in.

The woman straightens up her wire rimmed glasses and starts typing away at the keyboard. She searches the screen until the name she has been looking for pops up into her vision. "Yes just go down this hallway to the right and then turn left. He is in room 385."

Riley plasters on another polite smile. "Thank you so much ma'am." She turns on her heel and gets Maya to follow her down the hallway the woman told her to go down. Riley looks around her, seeing all the sick people being wheeled around. Tears come to the surface and she tries her hardest to hold them back. It's sad to see people hurting like this.

"There is his room." Maya points out to her best friend, noticing that she is in her own little world.

Riley shakes her head, trying to hold her sad thoughts at bay, and wraps her hand into a fist to knock on the door before entering inside. Her heart immediately breaks. She sees Pappy Joe lying there, looking worse than he did before. His skin is so pale, and there is some dried blood at the corner of his mouth. Her brown eyes maneuver to Lucas, who is now standing, and hurrying to her. Everything that happened earlier with Annie, evaporates from her mind. All she can think right now is that Lucas needs her.

Lucas notices her demeanor is different towards him, so he puts a pin on it in his mind to talk about later. Right now, he just needs her in his arms, keeping him sane. He runs his fingers through her hair, and takes in her strawberry scent. It seems to calm him down enough to back away and look at her. "We don't know anything yet. They are just keeping him asleep to help him rest."

She rubs his arm slowly and gives him a sad smile. "Whatever it is we will get through it together." She gestures to the whole room of friends around them. "You are not alone in this." She means that too. She may be heart broken, but she isn't going to let that show right now. Not when there are bigger problems happening.

But Lucas can read her like a book. He can tell there is something going on with her and it's bothering him. He decides that since Pappy Joe is still sleeping, they can take a minute and go talk. "Can you come out into the hallway with me?" He asks her.

Riley looks at him funny, but nods her head. "Of course." She looks to their friends. "We will be right back." She turns to go out the door and follows Lucas out into the white hallway. "Why did you want to come out here?"

He searches her eyes and can still see something pooling in them. She is keeping something from him. "What is wrong princess?" His question hangs in the air for a few moments.

Riley stands there in front of him, taking in deep breaths as she does. Why does he have to read her so well? She shakes her head and tries to mask the hurt she has had since the run in with Annie. "Nothing is wrong. I'm worried about Pappy Joe." She tells him, only partly lying to him. She wishes he would just let it go, but she knows that isn't going to happen.

Lucas steps to her and watches her slightly move away from him. "Did I do something? Are you mad at me?" He tries to think back to earlier today and last night, wondering if he had said something wrong. But nothing comes to mind. Everything has been fine.

She stares down at her boots and starts slightly kicking at nothing in particular. "I really don't want to do this here." Her voice is barely above a whisper, but somehow Lucas heard her anyway.

He places his finger under her chin and lifts it to where she is looking at him. "You don't want to do what?"

Anger replaces all the sadness she has been feeling. "I don't want to talk about the fact that you have been using me for a good time!" Her voice raises, which makes a few nurses at the desk turn in their direction. Riley lowers her voice as she sees his facial expression. "I talked to Annie. I can't believe you." She shakes her head at him and fights back the tears. She refuses to cry. She refuses to give that to him.

Lucas, completely confused on what she is talking about, places a hand on her face as he gets closer to her. "What are you talking about? I love you, you know that. And what did Annie say? She is lying to you, Riles."

Riley grabs his hand and yanks it off her face. "Just stop Lucas. I don't want to hear it." Once again she spots a few nurses turning their attention to their spat in the hallway. She glares at Lucas before beginning to walk away from him. "I'm going back to the farm. There is work that needs to be done anyway. Let me know when Pappy Joe wakes up."

"Riley stop! I'm not lying to you! I'm not Charlie! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Lucas yells through tears.

She keeps walking down the hall and doesn't look back behind her. She keeps her mind on going to the farm, away from him, away from their relationship. She needs to think.

Lucas swipes away the tears that have escaped from his eyes. As he does that a code blue is called from Pappy Joe's room.

Doctors begin rushing in there and as he tries to squeeze his way through a nurse stops him. "You can't come in right now. Stay here." She closes the door before he can even look and see what is going on.

Maya, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay are standing by the doorway. They had asked them to leave the room.

Lucas looks at them. "What happened?"

Zay places a hand on Lucas' back. "I don't know man. One minute we were all talking, the next his machine started going off."

Lucas' tears pour out of his eyes furiously now. He backs up against the wall and starts heaving from the hard crying. He ignores his friends trying to help him. The one person he wants here, isn't. He places his hand on his face as he slides down the wall. The crying just comes and harder to where it's painful. He feels as if he is drowning in despair, and he doesn't think he will be able to come up for air. All he can hear in the room are the doctors furiously working on his grandpa.

"Where is Riley?" Maya asks, eyeing the hallway to see if she went to the bathroom or something.

Lucas takes his hands off of his face. "She left." But as he says that he hears footsteps stomping toward him. His sea green eyes move toward the sound and he sees the brunette with tears running down her face.

"I was almost out of the building when they called the code blue." She whispers the words before getting in the floor with him. "I don't care what is going on between us right now, because I told you I would be there for you." She wraps him up in her arms as best she can and feels him shaking.

He lets it out on her. The pain. The hurt. The anger. Everything that is keeping him underwater. Drowning him.


	13. 17 Seconds

_**OK Y'ALL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WISH I COULD POST MORE OFTEN BUT MY WORK SCHEDULE MAKES THAT IMPOSSIBLE SOMETIMES! BUT ANYWAY I'M LOVING THE FEEDBACK SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen *17 Seconds***

Riley wipes the excess bile on her chin with the back of her hand. She grips both sides of the sink and stares at the girl in front of her. Her reflection looks haunted with red rimmed eyes and the paleness that has filled her face. She doesn't look like herself. She looks and feels different. She has been sick to her stomach since her and Lucas had their falling out. She has been there for him, helping him through everything, and comforting him. As a friend. She couldn't completely break ties with him. He needs her.

Pappy Joe is okay right now, but it isn't looking good. They have started the medicine that he can't afford. Lucas had promised them that he will have the money Pappy Joe's treatment. He is determined to win the rodeo, more so than he was before.

Riley wonders if that is why her nerves are so wrecked. She has put so much pressure on herself for today, for the horse event. She knows her and Beauty can win. So why is she so rocky? Why does the world see to be falling apart? The answer is clear. Her and Lucas. The relationship isn't what it was. She won't let it be the same. The truth hasn't been made known to her yet. Was she just a fling to him? Was she more? She hates that this is on her mind of all times. Her mind has been overcrowded though.

Maya walks into the bathroom and stares at her best friend gripping onto the sink, onto her sanity. "Riles, it's almost time for you to ride. Are you okay?"

Riley nods her head slowly before turns the knob on the sink to make water spray out of the spout. She collects some of the cool liquid in her hands and splashes it on her face. She does that a couple times before turning it off. "I'm okay. I just needed a minute." She turns to look at Maya and plasters on a smile. "I'm ready."

Maya isn't so sure though. She has noticed a change in Riley. "Are you sure?"

Once again Riley's head bobs up and down, trying to let Maya know she is okay. Even if she isn't sure if she is or not. But she has to put all of this behind her for now. Her focus has to stay on helping Pappy Joe. So far they have won every event except for one. Sadly, Farkle wrecked the tractor right before reaching the finish line. They just need this win and everything will be okay.

"Okay, well lets go." Maya says.

Riley walks out into the Texas heat with Maya trailing behind her. She tries to ignore the bubbles in her stomach as she reaches the friend group.

Lucas notices her hazy demeanor. "Are you o-"

Riley interrupts him by holding her hand up. "I'm fine." She uses a clipped tone with him and walks away before he can say another word to her. Him worrying about her is the last thing she wants. His focus needs to stay on Pappy Joe, just like hers does. She walks to her beautiful horse and unties her from the fence post. "Are you ready to ride?" She asks her and the horse answers with a neigh.

"I didn't know you could ride a horse." A familiar voice says.

The voice makes Riley cringe. She turns on her boot heel to meet eyes with the red head herself, Annie. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

Annie giggles, which makes Riley's skin crawl. "I know a whole lot, you know that. I can't believe we will be competing against each other though. It seems we are in competition for a lot of things. I usually win though, so this won't be a problem."

Anger flows through Riley as Annie says this. Her fists clench tight, her heart starts racing, and her once pale face turns red. "This is one thing you won't win." She says through clenched teeth. She pulls Beauty by the reigns as Annie glares at her.

"Don't be so sure you spoiled little slut!" Annie yells as Riley walks her horse up to the entrance of the obstacle.

Maya witnesses the whole thing and rushes to the brunette to make sure she is okay. "I saw what happened." She watches Riley pet the mane of her amazing partner.

Riley shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not letting her get to me. She may have won Lucas, but she won't win this race. I will beat her." She is going to channel all the anger, the frustration, and sadness into this ride. She isn't just going to win this for herself, but for Pappy Joe too. Annie is not going to get the satisfaction of beating her. She refuses to let that happen.

"Are you really sure she has Lucas?" Maya gestures toward the Texan hero, who has his eyes glued on her best friend.

Riley looks back at him for only a moment before looking back at the blonde. "I don't know and I don't care. I'm done thinking about it all."

Lucas eyes the two talking back and forth. He wishes he could hear what they are saying. He wishes a lot of things.

The races begin soon after Maya and Riley are done with their conversation, ending with Riley saying she is tired of the heart break that comes along with loving someone.

After two go, it is Annie's turn, and Lucas hates to admit that she is good. She has always been good at horseback. It has been a talent of hers for years. But he would bet on Riley to win a million times. He believes she has what it takes to take Annie down.

Annie finishes with an amazing score, and she shoots her enemy a triumphant smile. She slides off the saddle, ties the reigns to the fence, and stands the exit of the race, waiting for Riley to come by.

Lucas' sea green eyes watch Riley begin and already her speed is exhilarating. He watches her zigzag through the barrels and make her way to the jumps. He can tell she is saying encouraging things to Beauty, like she always does. Each jump they make, his heart skips a beat.

Riley jumps over the last one, smiling, because she knows she beat Annie's time. They won. They are going to get the money for Pappy Joe's medicine. But within a short time frame, everything turns from amazing to horrible. She spots something being thrown in front of Beauty has she gets to the end and crosses the finish line. As the announcer calls that Riley and her team are the winners, Beauty leans back on her back legs.

Everything happens in 17 seconds.

Beauty leans back and then bucks.

Riley goes flying off of her and smacks the ground.

Everyone goes from cheering, to screaming out.

Riley's world falls black.

Time. Time flies. Time waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us wants is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go. Time.

 _ **ALRIGHT Y'ALL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! WHAT WAS THROWN IN FRONT OF BEAUTY? WHO THREW IT AND WHY? WILL RILEY BE OKAY?**_


	14. The Face of Change

_**ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING FOR Y'ALL! THE STORY WILL PROBABLY ENDING IN A FEW CHAPTERS BUT DON'T WORRY I BELIEVE I WILL BE PUBLISHING ANOTHER ONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE ABOUT! BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!**_

 **Chapter Fourteen *The Face of Change***

Riley always wondered about the future. Ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of what she would be. So many dreams were packed into her head, some impossible to accomplish, but not to her. For a long time her biggest wish was to be a princess. To live in a majestic castle. To have long, flowing gowns and a sparkling crown atop her head. Riley wanted that for a long time, until Lucas granted it by calling her his Princess, and pulling her onto Beauty. That was the first time she ever really felt like a princess.

Riley's dreams that she has had, has been answered by the Texan hero more times than she can count. A little girl always hopes that a prince will sweep her off her feet. They always hope for a true love. The kind of true love that takes a girl's breath away. The true love that is like a fairytale. Riley always wanted the fairytale kind of love. She grew up though. One day she opened her eyes and the fairy tale disappeared. But it's hard for her to let go of that fairytale entirely. Because she has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day she will open her eyes and it will come true.

Lucas was supposed to be that fairytale. It had began has such anyway. Their story could have started as: _Once upon a time a young girl walked onto a subway with her best friend. She wasn't expecting anything significant that day, all she was thinking about was being like her best friend. To take chances, to be more risky. They both saw a handsome stranger sitting by himself. The young girl, Riley, couldn't help but think how adorable he was and she said as such. Her courageous friend, Maya, saw an opportunity and pushed the young girl. She fell onto the mysterious stranger's lap, and looked up into his sea green eyes. A smile touches his lips as she says, "We were just talking about you..." and thus began a love that was meant to be from the start._

But looking at everything that has happened, Riley doesn't know if fairytales can really exist. She wants them to be real, more than anything. Reality has set in though as she lays in the hospital bed, aching all through her body. The pain is unbearable, and she can barely move. She had just woken up not too long ago. The doctor had came in, looked her over, checking her vital signs, and told her news she wasn't expecting. A kind of news that isn't easy to wrap her mind around. She told the doctor to wait to let people come into her room. She wasn't ready to face everyone, to face the situation. How does she begin to explain?

She almost died from the fall. Some of her ribs broke, and one of them punctured her right lung. They had to operate on her, but that isn't the whole story of why she is freaking out. Her life flashing before her eyes isn't what has her barely holding on.

She lays back against her pillow and lets the tears fall. The feelings that are welling up inside of her are hard to control. She has never been faced with this kind of situation. She has never liked change. She fears it. But she knows she can't stop it from coming. She has to adapt to the change that has come out of nowhere. But can she?

The sun is beginning to poke into the room. It shines through the window pane and onto the bed. It covers her whole body in warmth. A smile barely touches her lips before a doctor she hasn't seen yet walks into the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Beverly," She says before giving Riley a polite smile. "I just need to go over a few things with you. Dr. Sanford told you, correct?"

Riley nods her head, slowly.

Dr. Beverly nods at her and begins to go over everything. She mentions a few tests they are going to do also. "There is still hope, Ms. Matthews." She tells the young girl. The doctor walks out of the room, leaving Riley with her thoughts once again.

"Is there still hope?" She asks herself out loud. She isn't sure. She used to be full of hope. No one could ever falter the positivity she held inside, until today.

The door to the room opens and her friends step inside one by one.

Lucas runs to her bedside, not caring that they have been having issues. He has been worried sick about her since the incident at the rodeo. He collects her hand in his and looks at the wounded girl. Her eyes are rimmed red, her face is puffed out. She has been crying. "What have the doctors been saying, princess?"

The nickname makes fresh tears fall out of her brown eyes. "I...I..." The words won't come out of her mouth. She looks away from him and finds Maya's blue eyes.

Maya smiles slightly and tries to cover up her own tears. There is something seriously wrong with Riley, and she knows it. "How bad is it? Did the fall cause major injuries?"

The question causes more tears, more sadness, to escape. The world seems to be crashing around Riley, and she doesn't know how to handle it.

Maya stares at her best friend, worried. What did the doctors say to have her so torn up? What could possibly bring down the most positive person she knows? Josh takes her hand in his as shakes from trying to hold it together. She just hates to see her best friend like this.

Lucas places his hand on Riley's soft face and wipes away her tears. "Please tell us what is wrong."

Farkle, Smackle, and Zay stay silent, awaiting for her to tell them what is going on.

Riley tries to calm herself down. She takes in a few deep breaths. She looks into the eyes of the guy she has fallen for. Her heart starts racing as the words begin to escape out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant and they don't know if the baby is going to make it."

 _ **ALRIGHT Y'ALL WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? HOW WILL LUCAS REACT? WILL THE BABY MAKE IT?**_


	15. Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

_**THIS STORY TOOK A TURN DIDN'T IT? HAHA I LOVE MAKING DIFFERENT RANDOM THINGS HAPPEN BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT LIFE IS RIGHT? SOMETHING HAPPENING WITHOUT EXPECTING IT? SOMETIMES THE UNEXPECTED IS BETTER THAN THE EXPECTED. ANYWAY INSTEAD OF BABBLING I'LL START THE CHAPTER AND ALSO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I'M GLAD Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen *Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head***

Lucas drops Riley's hand onto the bed and backs away. "You are pregnant?" He doesn't know what else to say or to ask. He had no idea she was pregnant. He would have never let her get on that horse and race. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't exactly sure I was even pregnant. Dr. Sanford said I'm only about six weeks pregnant." She sighs and places a hand to her belly. "I started feeling sick, but I thought it was just my nerves." Fresh tears fall down her face as she looks at him. "If I had known I was, I wouldn't have raced!"

Lucas is frozen in place, trying to take in all of this.

"I know you hate me. It's my fault that our baby might not make it..." She looks down at her belly, which is holding the beautiful human her and Lucas made together. "It's all my fault..."

Maya rushes to the brunette and grabs ahold of her hand. She wipes her tears and shakes her head madly. "Don't you dare say that, Riles. You didn't know you were pregnant. You said it yourself, if you had known you wouldn't have raced." Maya looks up the guy who has been silent since his question. "Tell her it isn't her fault."

Lucas watches them two intently. He is confused and scared. He can't put together the right words to say. Does he blame her for this? Their baby would be in perfect health if she hadn't been on that horse. He shakes his head at himself. How can he be such a jerk? He knows in his heart that she wouldn't have done that on purpose. She was only trying to help his family, like the great girl she is. Before he can say anything, Riley starts balling hysterically.

"I knew you would hate me. I completely...get...why! I'm a horrible person! I have...k-killed our baby!" Her crying makes the words almost hard to understand, but everyone was able to decipher them.

Lucas starts shaking his head more and goes to her side. "No princess, stop it. I don't hate you. I love you more than anything. This is not your fault and it isn't Beauty's fault. You didn't know and she got spooked by something. It was an accident. That's all it was, okay?" He runs hand on her cheek and kisses her lips softly. He gets a salty taste in his mouth from the tears that have been spilling from her eyes. "And our baby is not dead. What all has the doctor said?"

Riley spends the next few minutes describing what the doctor explained to her. They did an ultrasound to see the health. The baby has a weak heartbeat at the moment, because of the surgery. They want to watch for bleeding and the movements. "Of course I'm not that far along, so they said this is going to be a little difficult to tell. They want to keep me for a few days. Plus, my injuries isn't helping the situation either."

Lucas places his hand over hers, which is still on her belly. "Are they going to do another ultrasound?"

She nods. "Tomorrow. They want me to rest and to get better before they do it again. They are hoping that if I start doing better, so will the baby."

"What I'm wondering is why Beauty freaked out?" Zay wonders aloud. "She never does that."

Lucas has been wondering the same thing. He didn't think to see what spooked her. His focus was on Riley. Her fall had been intense, considering she was thrown. He doesn't remember anything being in front of Beauty when he had looked at the finish line. It is unlike her to freak over nothing, especially with Riley on her back. She wouldn't have hurt her on purpose. "I don't know what happened. We could probably ask the people that were closer to it, see if they saw what spooked her?"

Zay nods. "I'll go ask around. You stay here." He walks to his best friend's girlfriend, and barely hugs her so he doesn't get the injuries to act up. "You got this okay? I know how strong you are." He smiles at her and walks out of the room.

Riley smiles after him. She believes him to be such a great guy. She is glad Lucas has someone like him by his side.

"I called your parents. They said they will be down as soon as they can. The next flight didn't leave until later tonight." Josh says. "They will probably be here sometime tomorrow."

Riley's nerves strike up again. She is going to have to tell her parents she is pregnant. What will they say? Will they be disappointed in her? The questions are written on her face, because Lucas sighs and squeezes her hand.

"Please stop worrying. This isn't good for you to be stressing out so much." He has always heard that stress isn't good on a baby. He doesn't want more bad odds on their side. "They are just going to be worried about you." He tells the truth. Her safety is going to come before anything to her parents.

Riley nods her slowly before turning to her other friends. "Do you care if Lucas and I talk alone for a minute?"

Maya says yes and grabs Josh's hand. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'll bring you some ice cream as long as the doctor gives the okay." She tells Riley and then looks at Farkle and Smackle. "Do you guys want to go too?"

Farkle nods. "Yes sounds good." He smiles at Riley, trying to stay in a cheery mood. He is sure everyone is trying to for her and Lucas. "I'll see you both later." He takes Smackle's hand in his and walks out with Maya and Josh.

Riley focuses her attention back on Lucas. "I guess we have some stuff we need to talk about." She takes a minute before saying, "If this baby makes it I want you to know that if you want to be a part of his or her life but not mine, I understand."

Lucas lets out an aggravated sigh. "Are you still thinking that you were just a fling to me? I just don't get you." He gets out of his chair and starts pacing the room. "A girl, who has been causing problems between since the beginning, tells you something and you automatically believe her? Why do you trust everyone but me?"

She shakes her head at him. "I just...I don't know okay? I wouldn't have believed her if she didn't know about me and Charlie. She said you told her."

He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. He shouldn't be freaking out on her, but everything is happening all at once, it's hard for him to get ahold of his emotions. "Do you ever think someone else could have told her? I mean Zay has never been able to keep things to himself. I'm sure she asked him about you and spilled it all. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Riley ponders what he said. She hadn't came to that conclusion. She just assumed the worst out of Lucas. She looks into his eyes, the ones she always get lost in. It seems he is telling the truth. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm trying to get better at trusting. I know I can't keep letting what Charlie did get to me."

Once he has calmed, Lucas sits back in his chair. "No you can't. I'm not Charlie. And now we are going to have a baby. We can't let this petty drama tear us apart. We have to stay strong, and we can. I have loved you since we were twelve and that isn't going to change, okay?"

Riley moves her head up and down. The first real smile in a while touches her face. "I love you so much." She leans in slowly and their lips touch. It's like fire for the both of them. It burns away all the pain that has happened between them.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both back away and stare into each other's eyes.

* * *

Lucas is standing outside, needing a breath of fresh air. Riley has been sleeping, getting the rest she needs. He hasn't really had time to wrap his mind around everything. From Pappy Joe having cancer and almost dying, to Riley being pregnant and might lost the baby. It's a whole world of problems that he is carrying on his shoulders. He is trying to stay strong.

For Pappy Joe.

For Riley.

For the baby.

They need him to be.

A rumbling begins to toll in the sky when Zay starts walk up to him. Lucas gives a tired smile towards and notices he doesn't return it. "What's going on? Did you find out why Beauty got so erratic?"

Zay nods, sheer anger clear on his face. "You aren't going to like this." He begins to tell Lucas that he asked around to see who was close to the incident. He had found Mr. Young, a store owner that they used to see all the time when they were younger. They would go to his store and buy as much candy as their pockets would hold. "He said he saw a rubber snake get tossed in front of Beauty."

Lightning cracks across the sky.

"Someone tried to harm Riley?" Lucas asks, as his own anger begins to boil over.

Zay nods.

"Does he know who did it? And is he sure that happened?" Lucas asks, trying to keep his temper under control. He wants to make sure before the old Lucas comes to the surface.

"He isn't the only one who saw it. After it all went down and we left to follow the ambulance, they saw the rubber snake. The sheriff has been questioning people all day." Zay tells his best friend.

As Lucas screams out with anger, rain begins pour out of the sky. "We have to find the person that did this."

Zay watches him scream and punch the nearest thing to him. "There was someone that was close by. Someone who has had it out for Riley since the beginning."

Lucas winces at his fist before turning to Zay. "Annie." He doesn't say it as a question.

Before Zay can say anything else, Maya runs out into the rain to her friends. "Zay! Lucas!"

Lucas peers through the raindrops to look at the blonde who is hurrying towards them. He prays it isn't bad news from the way she is running to them. He doesn't think he can handle anything else. "What is it?"

 _ **AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK MAYA HAS TO TELL THEM? IS IT GOOD OR BAD? AND DID ANNIE REALLY TRY TO HURT RILEY? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	16. Oh, the Guilt

_**SO A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE IN ANNIE'S POV. I WANTED Y'ALL TO HEAR HER SIDE OF EVERYTHING. I JUST WANTED TO PUT HER PERSPECTIVE IN IT TOO! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE IT!**_

 **Chapter Sixteen *Oh, the Guilt***

Annie is sitting at the bar stool, sipping on the whiskey she ordered moments ago. She is younger than the drinking age, but the bartender doesn't care. All he cares about is if she flirts and wears a low cut shirt. She had propped her breasts on the bar to make them poke out more, just for his benefit.

She swishes the strong liquid in the glass before taking another deep swig and finishing it off.

"Would you like another one sweetheart?" The bartender asks.

She can't remember his name, all she knows is he is the one that gives her an alcohol fix. "Yes." She slides the glass to him and twirls her auburn hair with her finger. "Thank you darlin'."

He winks at Annie, and fills her glass again. He hands it to her and takes a long peek down her shirt. "Damn." He mumbles under his breath before attending to another customer.

She giggles at how easy he is. Men are so easy when it comes to her. She can make them fall to their knees with a snap of her finger. Usually they do anyway. Lucas is a different story. She rolls her eyes just thinking about him drooling over that stupid New York girl. Riley is just a waste of time, and she was hoping Lucas would realize that by now.

Another shot of whiskey down, and Annie begins to think about the Rodeo. She had planned everything before it started. She wasn't going to let that city slicker beat her at the horse race and have Lucas too. It wasn't fair. She had the rubber snake in the jacket she wore. Once she had gotten off her horse; she went off to the side to "watch Riley race." In reality, her hand was wrapped around the rubber snake, ready to throw it out in front of the horse. The goal was to do it before Riley crossed the finish line, but someone bumped into her trying to pass by, and distracted her for a minute.

The bartender distracts Annie from her thoughts by putting more whiskey in the glass she has been using. "You must have had a long, hard day. I could make it better for ya."

Annie grabs the shot, and gulps it down, ignoring the burn. She eyes his hand rubbing hers and laughs out loud. "If you get me drunk enough, you can do whatever you want."

He laughs too.

Someone plops down in the seat beside her and orders a beer.

She ignores who ever is on the stool next to her and gets lost in her own thoughts again. She could have just walked away, since it was too late to keep Riley from winning, but she beyond mad. She made sure no one could see her throw the rubber snake, and did just that. The snake landed in front the horse, and she watched Riley got thrown and landed hard on the ground. She could hear bones crack from where she stood, which wasn't too far from the action.

Her legs started walking away from the scene, before her mind could even register what was happening. The last thing she saw was the paramedics, that were already there on stand by in case someone got hurt, yelling that she was coughing up blood. That the blood is keeping her from being able to breathe.

Annie didn't want to be anywhere near it. She didn't want the Sherriff suspecting her. Now, she is at the bar, drinking away the guilt that was trying to surface. She didn't mean for it to be this bad. She didn't want to kill her. She just wanted to injure her a bit, make her regret coming around. She doesn't know if Riley made it or not, and her mind keeps prodding at her.

The bell sounds on the door, signifying that someone has just come in.

Annie downs another whiskey as she hears boots clomping on the hardwood floor behind her.

"I didn't think people were allowed to drink underage." a familiar voice says to her.

She turns on the stool to see Lucas standing in front of her, his face unreadable. "I'm just special I g-guess." She slurs her words.

Lucas the glass in her hand and puts it on the bar. "Can you come outside with me?"

Annie grins. Lucas does want her. She plops to her feet and sways a bit as she follows the gorgeous guy outside. She ignores the huffing and puffing from the bartender.

They reach outside and Lucas stops near the corner of the bar.

"W-why are we s-stopping?" She asks, trying to get ahold of herself. She sways a bit from left to right, but somehow gets her balance.

Lucas rolls his eyes at the ridiculous girl and tries to keep his anger in check. Here she is drunk, while Riley is at the hospital in the shape she is in. "Do you know what happened to Riley?"

His question throws Annie off. "What do you mean?"

Lucas, frustrated at the girl who almost killed Riley and their baby, begins to scream at her. "What happened to Riley? What did you do to her, Annie? Huh? Because she is in the hospital with broken ribs and our baby could die!"

His last words takes her aback. Riley is pregnant? Annie's eyes grow wide, and the alcohol make words come out before she can think logically. "Oh my god! I almost killed her! I-I...I didn't mean to do it Lucas..." She stumbles as she tries to reach out to his arm, but he avoids her touch.

"You are a horrible person, Annie and you are going to jail for a long time." He tells her as he turns to the corner and signals for someone to show their face.

Zay pops out of the corner first, and then Sheriff Griffith follows after him.

Sheriff Griffith eyes the girl he has known for a long time and shakes his head. "Annie, I just...I have no words for you right now." He shakes his head and gets his handcuffs out. He walks towards her and circles to the back to handcuff her wrists.

Annie cries out to Lucas. "Please I didn't mean to!"

He gets up in her face. "Save it, Annie. You can't talk your way out of this one."

"Annie, you have the right to remain silent..." Sheriff Griffith reads off her rights as he finishes up handcuffing her. He leads her to his patrol car and opens the back door. He gets her to sit down on the uncomfortable seat and slams the door.

She watches out the window as he walks to Lucas and Zay. She can't tell what they are saying, but she is sure it is about her. Tears fall down her face. Lucas hates her now, and why shouldn't he?

There is a weight on her heart that feels like it is crushing her. A sorrowful feeling that is looming over her, like an avenging fiend. Guilt. It can be a powerful thing that can torture from the inside out.

Lucas and Zay watch as the patrol car pulls away, and takes Annie where she deserves to be.

Zay's brown eyes look up to his friend. "What do you think is going to happen to her?"

Lucas hopes she gets what she deserves. He has never hoped for something so negative in his life. He has a right to feel this way though. That girl almost destroyed everything that means importance to him. How could he not hate her? "I don't know. But I damn well believe she is going to get what's coming to her." He doesn't feel an ounce of guilt of wishing the worst for her. A hate like the one he has right now, burns any other feeling, until justice is served for Riley and the baby.

"Do you think she feels guilty at all?" Zay asks, hoping that she would. No human couldn't be remorseful after almost killing a woman who is pregnant, can they? He still has faith in the world. He still has faith that there can still be good in people, they just lose their way.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and begins to head to his truck. "We need to head back to the hospital. Today is when they are doing the ultrasound." He looks up to the sky and sighs. He sends yet another prayer to the man upstairs, hoping he will hear him. 'Please let our baby be okay.'

Just Lucas sends one, Zay does the same. "How is Pappy Joe since yesterday?" Zay asks, after he prays.

They both get into Lucas' truck and he turns on the ignition. "I checked on him this morning, he seemed better. That medicine is really helping."

Zay smiles, glad that there is still a chance for Pappy Joe to make it through this battle.

As Lucas drives towards the road, there is another fiend creeping up in his heart besides hate. An enemy that effected someone else just moments ago.

Lucas tries to ignore the sting of his thoughts, but they overcrowd his mind. Riley wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't for him.

Guilt. It is a torturing feeling.


	17. My Favorite Mistake

_**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED IT'S JUST BEEN A HECTIC WEEK! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE. AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED IT MEANS A LOT!**_

 **Chapter Seventeen *My Favorite Mistake***

"So she is going to jail now?" Riley asks Lucas about Annie, as she lifts up in her bed. Although it is still painful, she has been able to move around a little more.

Lucas nods his head. "There will be a trial, but with all the evidence we have she will be found guilty. She admitted to doing it." He circles the hospital bed and sits in the chair he had placed there. "Are you feeling?"

Riley shrugs. She hasn't had the time to understand her feelings about everything. All she can think about is the ultrasound that will be happening in a few minutes. Well that and the fact that her parents are flying down here.

Lucas notices how lost she is in her own thoughts. He watches her chew on her lip for awhile before saying, "I love you."

The words make her thoughts freeze. A smile touches her pink lips. "I love you too." That is one thing she is confident about. She may not be sure about the baby's health; or how her parents will feel about her pregnancy, but she does know that.

Lucas kisses her forehead. "We will get through anything that is thrown at us." He tells her, trying to sound as positive as possible. These past few days has been hard for Lucas. Pappy Joe doing better has put some hope in him though. He is trying to let the hope outweigh the guilt.

Riley watches her Texan hero battle with his own faults. She grabs his hand and makes his sea green eyes look into her brown ones. "What is going through your mind?" She asks.

He sighs deeply. "I blame myself."

Riley knits her eyebrows together. How can he think that? "You can't blame yourself. It was my idea to come here and help you. I wouldn't change that for nothing. I'm glad I came here. If I hadn't...we may have never decided to be together. We wouldn't of had all this amazing time together." She pauses and looks down at her stomach. Her hand that isn't in Lucas' goes to it. "This may be not the right time to have a baby, but I'm not going to lay here and say I regret it. Lucas, I love you with all my heart. You are the only guy that could ever make me feel this way. I know me and you are supposed to have a future together. We just went out of order. And if people thinks this was a mistake, if _you_ think all of this was a mistake. Well, this is my favorite mistake."

Lucas smiles at the girl who is carrying his baby. He wouldn't want it any other way. Riley is the girl he was supposed to have everything with. It doesn't matter that everything is out of order for them. "We are going to be okay." He says to her and kisses her mouth softly.

The ultrasound tech walked into their room after knocking on the door. She rolls the machine with her and heads to Riley's bedside. "Ms. Riley Matthews?" She asks, confirming she is in the right room.

Riley nods.

"Okay sweetie, we are going to have a listen at your baby's heart." She tells her.

Riley squeezes Lucas' hand as the tech lifts her gown to reveal her belly.

Lucas squeezes hers back, and puts on his brave face.

* * *

Maya pokes her fork into the cubed tomato and pops it into her mouth. She chews slowly, mulling over everything that has happened within the last few days.

They had decided to head to the cafeteria to try and eat.

Josh notices her demeanor and reaches over to squeeze her hand. "She is going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay." He tells her.

Maya nods. She keeps wondering if that is actually true though. There has been so much bad. Can there really be any good in this life anymore? Her blue eyes look into Josh's eyes. She sees everything she has hoped to have. She realizes there may be a lot of bad in this world, but good can surface too. "You are right." She says to him and leans over the table to kiss him on the lips.

Farkle enters the cafeteria to see if Maya and Josh in here. He spots them in the corner and walks towards the couple. "Hey the ultrasound tech just left Riley's room. We can go in there and find out what they said."

They gather up their food quickly and throw everything in the trash can.

* * *

"I just can't believe this!" Cory Matthews says loudly. He is standing in his daughter's hospital room, pacing back and forth across the floor. "How could you let this happen?" He eyes Riley and the idiot that got her pregnant. He is beyond furious.

Topanga places a hand on her husband, hoping he will calm down. She isn't exactly thrilled about the situation, but freaking out like a crazed person isn't going to help the situation. Riley is eighteen. She is an adult now, and her mother realizes that. "Cory, stop going bonkers. The doctor said no stress for her and the baby. This is going to stress her out."

Riley looks at her mother with gratitude. She knew this was going to be difficult for her dad to swallow. "I'm sorry about all of this. But it has happened. We can't take it back."

Cory glares at Lucas, but tries to take in a few deep breaths. "What about Yale?"

Riley looks at Lucas for a minute and then meets her father's eyes once again. "I'm staying in Texas. I'm going to take some time off of school, and then I'll be going to school with Zay and Lucas, here in Texas." She states matter of fact. She had called the administrative office at Yale to let them know her situation. They sent a recommendation for to the school here and they gladly accepted her. They understood she would need to wait a year.

Topanga raises an eyebrow at her daughter. "Who is going to watch your baby?"

"They have a day care at the school. And Lucas and I won't always have to be at school on the same days, so he can watch the baby if he is home." Riley tells her.

Earlier in the day when the ultrasound tech had told them the baby's heartbeat was strong, they started to plan ahead. They knew they were going to need some kind of plan when her parents came to the hospital.

Cory eyes both of them and then sighs. "Well, I'm not thrilled about the whole thing, but I am glad you and the baby are okay. I'm...I'm going to be a grandpa!" He shouts.

Topanga laughs. "You old man."

Cory begins to laugh too and wraps his arm around his wife. "Well, you are going to be a grandma. You old woman."

Topanga elbows him and he laughs as he cries out.

Riley giggles at her parents. She is glad that they are taking this better than she they would. She doesn't think she would have been able to handle them being mad at her.

"So Lucas, how is Pappy Joe?" Cory asks.

Lucas smiles. "He is doing a lot better. The medicine we got him is helping. I have Riley to thank for that." He looks at her lovingly.

Cory gives him a confused look, not understanding how Riley is the reason for Pappy Joe doing better.

Lucas laughs. "I forgot y'all don't know everything that has happened here." He then begins to tell them about the summer. He tells them about how talented she is on a horse, and about the rodeo. He doesn't leave any details out, including Annie.

"We were going to get to the rodeo. When Josh had told us she got thrown off a horse we were shocked. When she left New York, she didn't know how to ride one." Cory says.

"It's amazing dad. I love it here and I love riding that horse. It will be different not being able to ride her for awhile." Riley then frowns. "How is Beauty since that happened?"

Lucas sighs. "Zay had checked on her earlier this morning, she is sad we think. The last time she saw you, you were hurt. I don't think she is taking it too well."

Riley raises in her bed. "She has to know I'm okay!"

Lucas nods and rubs her hand. "She will. You will be going home in a couple days."

* * *

Lucas wheels Riley to the stables as he avoids the bumps in the ground.

She got to come home today, and the first thing she wanted was to see Beauty. She smiles brightly at the white horse.

Beauty neighs in excitement, seeing Riley alive and well.

It's something Lucas has only read in books, seeing the connection her and the horse. He notices the dreary state that Beauty was in, has disappeared. It's amazing to him. He wheels Riley closer, so she can pet Beauty.

The horse leans her head down, so Riley can reach better to touch her. "I love you so much, Beauty." She tells the horse and a neigh escapes it's mouth.

Lucas smiles at them. He reaches into his pocket and figures this is the perfect time to do what he has been wanting to do for awhile. He turns Riley towards him and looks down into her beautiful brown eyes. "I need to ask you something. And I think this is the perfect place to ask."

Riley looks at him weird. "Okay, ask away," She tells him, completely confused.

Lucas takes in a deep breath and takes her small hand in his. "I love you, princess." He begins. "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you for not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out." He wipes the tear that escapes from his eye. "I will love you and that baby all my life. I will dedicate everything to you both. Y'all are my world. My heaven. My angels." Lucas gets down on one knee and Riley squeals when he brings the ring out. "Will you marry me, Princess?"

 _ **OK Y'ALL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL THE LAST! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT MY NEXT RUCAS STORY TO BE ABOUT I LOVE IDEAS! BUT, ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Here's to Future Days

_**ALRIGHT Y'ALL HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PERFECT STORM. I HOPE Y'ALL HAVE LIKED IT AND ENJOYED IT. I ENJOYED WRITING IT! I WILL BE STARTING ANOTHER ONE, I'M JUST NOT SURE HOW I WANT TO GO ABOUT IT YET. BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

 **Chapter Eighteen *Here's to Future Days***

 **-Two Years Later-**

Riley stands in front of the mirror, sliding her fingers down the lace that surrounds the skirt. She eyes the beautiful pattern the lace makes and smiles. The skirt falls into a mermaid fit. The strapless top falls into a sweet heart neck line. Her fingers raise to the silvery detailed belt that is underneath the upper part. It's everything she wanted.

"You look beautiful." Maya says to her best friend. Tears try to escape her eyes, and for once she lets them. She is so happy Riley has came to this day. To marrying Lucas.

Riley's smile deepens. "Thank you. I feel beautiful." She twirls in her dress before looking at Maya.

Maya is holding Riley and Lucas's daughter in her arms. She looks down at Serena and says, "Your mommy makes a beautiful bride."

Riley smiles at her daughter before walking over and planting a kiss on her forehead. She is glad they decided to wait until everything had calmed down. When they got engaged, so much was happening all at once. "I love you sweet girl." She says to Serena, thankful for their beautiful daughter.

 ***Flashback***

 _Lucas takes in a deep breath and takes her small hand in his. "I love you, princess." He begins. "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you for not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out." He wipes the tear that escapes from his eye. "I will love you and that baby all my life. I will dedicate everything to you both. Y'all are my world. My heaven. My angels." Lucas gets down on one knee and Riley squeals when he brings the ring out. "Will you marry me, Princess?"_

 _Riley's heart skips a beat. She smiles at the gorgeous man in front of her. "Yes I will marry you!" She yells out._

 _Lucas slips the ring on her finger and throws his cowboy hat into the air. "Yeehaw!"_

 _She giggles at her now fiancé before planting a kiss on his lips. This is everything she has ever wanted since she was twelve. She is not going to deny that she fantasized marrying Lucas one day. She is not going to deny that she knew since they met that they would be together._

 _Their love is like a magnetic pull._

 _"I love you so much, Lucas." She says to him as tears trail down her face._

 _Lucas has tears on his own cheeks and smiles through them as he hears her say that. "I love you so much too, Princess. We are going to have a great life together."_

 ***Present Time***

After they had told everyone the amazing news, they started planning everything.

Lucas knew how much a wedding meant to Riley. He knew she wouldn't want to rush everything.

She had been fantasizing about one since she was little. She was also still hurt from the incident.

They both decided that waiting until everything got settled down with her, with Pappy Joe, and the baby that they would get married.

Two years later and they are finally going to tie the knot.

Pappy Joe is doing a lot better. He can't get around as much as he used to, but he has Lucas and Zay to help him with the farm. He is alive and well, that is all he cares about.

Zay is going to school when he isn't taking care of the farm. He is going for an agriculture degree, so the school has been very lenient with him spending so much time there.

Lucas is also in veterinary school. He is taking the night classes. It's hard on him trying to take care of Serena and the farm, but he knows he is doing the right thing. Once he gets his degree and graduates, he will be the vet for their farm.

Riley is on her way of becoming a professional horseback rider. She has been taking classes at the school, to help her get where she needs to be. She does contests and rodeos all the time, and has won countless times.

Maya and Josh are engaged, and will be getting married soon. They are both still attending NYU. Maya is a art major while Josh has decided to go into teaching like his brother.

Cory and Topanga moved to Texas to help Lucas and Riley. They also wanted to be around their grandchild. They both founds jobs that they love and they have become accustomed to Texas. Auggie had some issues at first, but the farm has grew on him.

Everything turned out amazingly.

Riley and Lucas may not of had everything they wanted to happen in the exact order it happened, but they wouldn't change it. It happened the way it was supposed to.

Riley slips on her boots under her dress and turns to her father. "Are you ready to give me away?" She asks him.

Cory wipes away a tear, takes his daughter's hand, and smiles. "I may not be completely ready to let you go, you are my little girl after all, but I'm glad it is Lucas I am giving you away to."

Riley holds back her own tears and hugs him tightly.

Maya steps towards the door and signals for them to follow her. "It's time for you to marry, Huckleberry."

Serena giggles in Maya's arms. "Huck b-berry." She repeats and Maya lets out a laugh.

Riley shakes her head at her best friend. "He is going to get you for teaching her to say that."

Maya shrugs her shoulders as they all walk out of the room. "He will be alright. He should be used to it by now." She grabs the flower girl basket full of sunflowers and places it in Serena's hands. "Do you remember what to do?"

Serena nods her head. "Throw!"

Maya laughs again. She loves this kid. "Very good!"

They round the corner of the farm house and walk out onto the back of it. Outside is decorated with burlap and sunflowers. There are hay bales for everyone to sit on and an archway with sunflowers and daisies along the sides.

Maya puts Serena on her feet, and Serena begins to run down the aisle, throwing down sunflowers on her way. She runs up to Lucas and smiles really big at him. "I did good."

Lucas returns his daughter's smile. "Yes you did, Sunshine."

When Maya reaches the side where the bridesmaids go, Serena runs over and jumps into her arms.

Music then hits the air around everyone. People stand to their to feet to welcome the bride.

Riley puts her arm through Cory's, and they descend down the aisle. Her eyes never leave Lucas'.

Tears fills his eyes and fall out automatically. A wide grin is stretched across his face. He is finally going to marry the love of his life. All his wishes has come true.

Cory and Riley reach the end of the aisle and he gives his only daughter away to the boy he has known for years. Cory smiles at the man he calls son.

Lucas smiles too and takes Riley's hands in his.

They face each other, and the part they been waiting for begins. The preacher talks for awhile, but it seems Riley and Lucas are too busy staring at each other to pay attention. They do hear the preacher mention the rings and their vows.

Lucas turns to Zay and Farkle, they both ended up being his best man. They give him cheesy smiles before handing him the wedding band.

Riley takes the ring from Maya, and watches her best friend cry. "What's wrong?"

Maya smiles through her tears. "I'm just so happy everything has worked out for you."

"Me too." She turns back to Lucas and the preacher instructs them to say their vows.

Lucas takes his ring and places it on her finger. "Riley, I've loved you since the first time that I saw you. And this ring, and these words, are simply a way to show everyone here what's been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, Riley Matthews, Princess. I always have and I always will." He wipes the stray tears from his face and then does the same for his soon to be wife.

Riley takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her crying down. She slides the ring on his finger and says, "Lucas, we have been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or how lost I might have gotten, there always you finding me, saving me. You deserve to be adored. You deserve love and happiness. That's what we are going to do. Your daughter and me, we are going to adore and love you for years to come. I am so in love with you. And I always will be."

The preacher turns to Lucas. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lucas, crying from her vows, smiles bigger than he ever has before. "I do."

The preacher turns his attention to Riley and asks, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Riley jumps up and down with joy. "I do! I do!"

Lucas laughs along with everyone watching.

The preacher announces they are now man and wife. He instructs that Lucas can now kiss his bride.

Lucas pulls his wife into his arms and plants a sweet and long kiss on her pink lips.

Everyone cheers and throws flowers into the air as they see the couple finally get married.

They back away only a mere inch, and Riley touches her fore head to his. "You are my dream come true."

Lucas sneaks another kiss. "And you are mine."

Serena jumps out of Maya's arms and runs to her parents. "Yay! Momma and Daddy hitched!"

Riley and Lucas laugh as they pick her up in their arms. They both face the crowd of their loved ones and smile brightly.

Pappy Joe stands to his feet and throws his hat into the air. "Yee haw!" All the men follow along with him and let out their own yee haws.

Love conquers all. That doesn't mean there's not going to be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. but finding that person who does it for you and knowing that that person loves you back, it just makes everything much easier.

 **THE END**

 _ **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE STORY I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVED WRITING IT! I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER STORY, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE STARTING IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO COME UP WITH SOME IDEAS FIRST! BUT I HOPE Y'ALL WILL READ MY NEXT RUCAS STORY (:**_


End file.
